Infinite Stratos: Darkness From Within
by judasuu
Summary: A remake of Infinite Stratos. When Orimura Ichika, the only male being able to operate an IS, is enrolled in IS academy, all sort of crazy, unexpected things always seem to happen. In a place where a shooting star might impact the lives of those who are willing to receive the blessing of that star, the world will become a much more interesting place to live in. The journey begins.
1. Chapter 1

**Infinite Stratos: Darkness From Within**

**Note: There will be a lot of concepts that will be similar to the concepts in the persona series. You will see as you read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any.**

**Chapter 1: Another Ichika**

…Orimura Residence…

"Hey, hurry up. We'll be leaving early in the morning tomorrow. So make sure you meet Yamada-kun according to our agreement. And, _**Don't**_, do anything that might catch attention, or else we might find some crazy interviewers wanting to bombard us with questions and some fanatics who want to kidnap you and study you."

"Hai…" The Orimura siblings are packing up. They're going to IS academy, an institute for those willing to learn and train on how to use IS, tomorrow early in the morning. Chifuyu Orimura, the older Orimura, is a teacher in that school and right now, all of her time is occupied to the point she doesn't have much time to spend on her house… or her brother for that matter.

Ichika Orimura, the younger Orimura and younger brother of the older one, is the first male to have ever used an IS, Infinite Stratos, and due to this astounding feat, he's been the central subject in all of the media that are looking for facts or something interesting that might catch the public's attention.

"So, anyway, all of the arrangements are complete. You'll just have to fill up a few enrolling papers and that's that. Yamada-kun will lead you to where you will sign those. Just be a good boy and don't do anything that might give Yamada-kun more trouble."

"Hai. So, are you staying here tonight?"

"I'll be late at night. Your dinner is in the microwave. I'm in the hurry so try to hurry as soon as you can and go to bed early, I wouldn't want you to give me more trouble that it is."

"…" Ichika knows what she's talking about. Perhaps being the older Orimura is a very heavy burden and the fact that Ichika feels useless that he cannot do anything to make her feel more comfortable is the main factor in this situation. "Hai. Well, don't forget your keys, I've already prepared supper for you."

"Hm, I'll eat it on the way. Well, see you." Orimura Chifuyu left. Leaving only Ichika in charge of the house.

"_Sigh, _She doesn't have to hide it, I'm a burden to her, huh. _Sigh, _why can't I be more reliable and independent?" He lamented on how he feels being a burden to Chifuyu and him being unable to do anything about it. "Hm," Scratching his head as he heads for the dining room, he decided to just finish supper and then head straight to bed.

…Later, at Ichika's room…

Ichika is lying on his bed, staring at the full moon that can be seen from he is lying. They say that when the moon is full, vampires come to be. …Though of course, those are just stories. Ichika had noticed a manga that was given to him by Dan Gotanda, a friend from middle school, lying on the side of the bed. "Huh, Dracula, huh." Yup, it's a manga that is about vampires trying to become comfortable with their lives among the humans. The main antagonist is the first vampire, Dracula, and him looking down on humans for their corrupted nature is pretty much the main conflict with him. "Huh, words such as good and evil are just illusions that have been created by the powerful. Power always wins. Hm," Those were the words that were spoken by Dracula. Ichika wondered deeply about that. 'Good and evil are just words, power… power… power always wins.' Ichika knows that someone saying he's a good person is not convincing enough.

One thing for sure, Dracula is right that good and evil are indeed just words. And words can be cheap and deceitful. And the power to make your ideals and beliefs become reality…

"Power…" Ichika is not a power-hungry guy, but like, he cannot help but yearn for power that will make him strong enough to protect those he cares about. 'If I can see through the deceitful words, I can make the right choices. The freedom to choose. Hm, argh, darn it, why am I relating my own experiences with this manga that Dan gave me.' He threw the manga to the side, feeling ridiculous that the words of a manga character got him into deep thinking. 'But I really hope that I have the power… to make Chifuyu-nee… and everyone else… safe… and… …happy…' He fell asleep as he thought of that.

…Later that night…

"Agh, ugh…" Ichika is sweating in his sleep.

…?...

"Huh… Huh? This place is…" Ichika found himself lying on a ground. He looked around, all he could see are clouds. The sky. It's quite beautiful. But… "Huh? This place is…" Looking around, he found out that he's actually… …in the middle of nowhere. He's somewhere at sea and there are no visible land in sight. "Huh? What the…" He stood up. The "ground" he's standing on is separating his feet from the sea water. One can get the impression that he's standing or floating above the sea water since the "ground" is not visible. "What is this place?"

"…_Orimura… Ichika…" _A demonic voice called out his name.

"Huh?" Ichika looked around to see if there's someone else here.

"_Orimura Ichika, you should acquire power."_

"Huh? Who… Who's there!?"

His surrounding became dark. Then the sea is replaced by a sea of blood. Or at least, the sea is red in color this time, it may not be even blood. There's nothing else in sight other than this however. Except…

"Huh?" Someone is approaching. Someone wearing an IS suit. …and an helmet, mask helmet, to be precise. "Who are… you?"

"_Who I am is not the question, the questions is: Who are you?" _This someone said gesturing towards him. _"Orimura, in this place that is full of deceptions and wicked thoughts, one must have acquire power. For it is only through power that one can make one's ideals be realized. That is how the nature of the strong preying on the weak works. If you are weak, then you will die. If you are strong, then uphold that which you hold dear. That's how it works. But… You lack this. That is why…" _The saber of this guy's IS ignited.

"Wha…"

"_I will test your tenacity to the test. In this place where your resolve shapes everything, can you overcome anything in your path…"_ He said entering in combat stance. _"…including me?" _

"Ah."

The weapon pods attached to the back of his IS hovered all over the place. They move around like a flock of birds surrounding their prey, and…

_*tsing* *tsing* *tsing*_

_*Booomm-!* *Booom!*_

"Auuh…" That was just a test. The laser beams landed at the sides. Ichika is pretty much surrounded by them.

"_Now show me your resolve. For it is only through strength that one can endure suffering and torment." _This guy moved forward for an attack.

"But what am I—Huh? Wha—Huh!?" Ichika, before even realizing it, is equipped with an IS suit and it seems to be the IS of his older sister. The first IS invented by Tabane Shinonono, the one who introduced IS to the world, and the one that is said to be the wielder of first IS core that was created.

"_Now, show me your will!" _He's about to lunge for an attack.

"Grk,"

_*Claaaash-!* _Both of them clashed with their respective sabers.

The other guy broke up and flew away in a very short distance, then pointing his IS claw towards Ichika.

_*tsing* *tsing* *tsing* *tsing*_

_*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!* _

"Ahgh… Wh… What is this…" Ichika just stood there, covering himself from the explosion.

It seems the other guy missed on purpose.

"_You won't get anywhere if you just stand there. Stand up and fight like a man! Huaarrgh-!" _He moved for another attack.

"Gr, fine, let's go! Huuaaaarrghh-!" Ichika decided to make a move.

Both of them prepared their powerful fists that are also equipped with their IS claws.

_*CLAAAAAASSSHHH-!*_

Both of their fists came into contact, creating a deafening sound that can hurt the ears.

They broke up afterwards.

"Ahhhrrrghh-!" Ichika, not wanting to hold back, continued with his assault.

"_Hmph," _The other guy easily dodged the attack by flying away and then, he once again put the usefulness of his weapon pods.

_*tsing* *tsing* *tsing*_

_*boom!* *boom!*_

"Grk," Ichika had to make sure that he doesn't get hit by any of those pods.

_*tsing* *tsing* *tsing*_

"_Hmph," _Then taking the advantage while Ichika's focus is on the pods, the other guy aimed his claw at Ichika's right arm.

_blast-! _

_*Hit-!* _

"Guah!" The right arm part of Ichika's IS exploded.

"_Too slow and too weak. You are too reckless, you don't have any trust for anything other than your own recklessness."_

"What…?"

"_You do not trust your sister, your friends, those who have made contact with you. You do not trust them, neither do you trust yourself." _

"What…?" Ichika was taken aback by that. He doesn't trust the others… not even himself…?

_*tsing* *tsing* *tsing*_

_*boom!* *boom!* *boom!*_

While being in deep thought, he was decimated by the weapon pods that surrounded him all over.

'I do not trust anybody…' Now that he thinks about it, he seems to be getting paranoid about being reliable and being independent without even considering those around him. If one is going to be reliable, one must also acknowledge those around. For if one is going to become independent in their own way, what about the others…? Will their opinions be unreliable and be insignificant… Will one do not consider what they see or think and simply do what one wants…? Being reliable by one's own whims is nothing more but arrogance and impulsiveness, in other words, being independent may also result into abandoning those around you. In which, being unable to rely on someone is pretty much the same as facing the world by yourself, without your friends and family backing you up… a lonely path… a sorrowful path…

With those thoughts running in Ichika's mind, the other guy continued with his assault and then…

_Sliiiccee-! _

_*BOOM-!*_

Ichika's saber was blown away.

"_What's wrong? Have you lost your will to fight…?"_

"…" Ichika is unresponsive, it seems he has come to a realization. "For what reason can a guy or somebody else… For what purpose can they fight for…?"

"…_Some fight for their purpose in life, some fight for their country, some fight for their hatred of the world…"_

"…"

"_What about you? What do you fight for?"_

"Me…? I…" The images of the people he has known came to him. Chifuyu, Ran and Dan, Rin, Houki, Tabane… Indeed, one can ask, what one is trying to achieve…? Reflection are so beautiful, they can tell what we look like, what we stand for, what we are destined to have… "…I fight… for my…" Ichika touched the shoulder part of the IS of the other guy. "I fight… for…" Ichika clenched his fist tightly, crushing the shoulder part of the IS of his adversary. "I fight for… for my freedom… for my freedom…" Once again, the people he has known came to his mind… "I fight because I have the right to choose!"

_*POOWWWW-!*_

The other guy is blown away, his IS has been damaged severely and the helmet he's been wearing is blown away, his face can now be seen.

He managed to land on the "ground" safely but his IS is in bad shape.

"…" Looking at his face, Ichika sees… a mirror image of himself. This version of him however… Has a demonic face. "Huh?" This other Ichika's eyes are demonic, yellowish in color. His skin is pale and his hair is white as if aging, and there are some scars all over his face. "You're… me?"

"_Hmph, I am the true self… or perhaps not. If you can overcome me, then I'll be your shied and be the one to illuminate the path before you. So," _With his demonic eyes trying to pierce through Ichika, _"can you overcome me…?" _

"Ah. So," Preparing his fist once again. "Well, come on!" Ichika charged forward.

"_Hmph," _Despite his IS being severely damaged, the weapon pods are still very active. He used them once again.

The weapon pods surrounded Ichika.

_*tsing* *tsing* *tsing*_

Ichika, as if seeing the future movements of the laser beams, swiftly dodged all of the incoming attacks. Then he made a rotating flight towards them, then…

_blast-!_

_*boom!* _One weapon pod is destroyed.

_*tsing* _Another one snuck up behind Ichika but…

_*boom!* _Ichika used the super booster of his IS and managed to destroy it in a blink of an eye.

_*tsing*_

_*boom!* _Another one tried to do the same trick, only for it to be shot down by Ichika.

The other weapon pods hovered about.

Ichika flew towards them.

_*tsing* *tsing* *tsing*_

"I will…"

_Flash…! _

Ichika envisioned a black, red seed… It bounced and then it exploded into sparks of light.

"…" Ichika's eyes become blackish in color and demonic in what one can have an impression…

Weapon pods are approaching... But to Ichika's eyes, they're too slow.

"Too slow. Target, confirmed." Ichika said.

_*boom!* *boom!* *boom!* _

All three weapon pods were destroyed as Ichika used the super booster and destroyed them with his fist and the last one with a beam in a blink of an eye speed. Only two weapon pods left.

"Hm," Ichika moved for an attack towards the other Ichika.

"_Grk,"_ Realizing he's in danger, he became nervous as Ichika moved for the kill.

"Huaaaarrrghh-!"

_*POOWWW-!* _

_*CLAAAASSHH-!* *boom!* _The right shoulder part of the other Ichika's IS was blown away, disabling the barrier around it.

Flying away from Ichika, the other Ichika used the last weapon pods to attack.

_*tsing* *tsing*_

_*boom!* *boom!*_

Ichika blocked them with the barrier that is provided by the right arm of his IS.

"Guaaaaarrrrhh-!" Then with a clean and precise target confirmation, and Ichika grabbing the saber that was dropped when the right arm of the other guy's IS was destroyed, Ichika moved in and getting closer to him with his focus being focused at the IS core of this guy's IS… "Haaaauuurrgh-!"

_*CLIIIIINNNGGGEEE-!* _

The other Ichika was stabbed by his own saber and the IS core of his IS was disabled, thus, the victory is claimed by Ichika.

"_huff, huff. _Hm,"

"_Hm," _The other Ichika touched Ichika's head and pulled him over to tell something. _"__**You'll never escape from me.**__" _He said in a much more demonic tone. Then his face started to deteriorate and eventually, his flesh dissolved, revealing the skeleton inside his body and eventually—

_*BOOOOMM-!* _The other Ichika's IS exploded and with it, he was blown away and Ichika…

"I… have… attained… freedom…" He said raising his hand and seeing the moon above, he tried to grasp it, or at least, he reached out for it and closed his fist as if he has just acquired a piece of the moon. "Hm," He smiled, his surrounding was engulfed by radiant, soothing light.

…Ichika's room…

_*knock* *knock*_

"Ichika? Are you still awake?" Chifuyu came inside without receiving the permission to enter by the one who owns this room. "Hm?" She sees Ichika sleeping soundly. And sweaty. "Huh?" She approached him. "Hey, are you okay? You're sweating… Huh?" Just as when she's about to reach out for him, Ichika moved to his right… and he fell down from his bed. "Wha—H-Hey, you—You idiot!" Chifuyu moved to him. "What the heck do you think you're—Huh?" Seeing Ichika still sleeping despite falling down from his bed, Chifuyu realized that perhaps he's not just sweating because of the lack of comfortable atmosphere in this room. "…" She touched his cheek. "Huh?" Then his neck side. "Huh? Th-This is…" …He's very hot. As in… feverish. Very feverish.

"Augh… _cough, cough… _Ahh…" Ichika groaned as he seems to be suffering from a very high fever.

"H-Hey, Ichika! Hey, Ichikaa-!"

"…Ahrgh…" He won't wake up.

"Hey, idiot, wake up! Hey, ICHIKAAAA-!"

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Infinite Stratos: Darkness From Within**

**Chapter 2: My Life In IS Academy**

…Orimura Residence…

"Are you sure he's okay?" Chifuyu inquired.

"Yup, with this fluid, Ikkun should be just fine. As long as he gets to rest after school session, that is." Tabane Shinonono, the inventor of IS and a childhood friend of Chifuyu, was called here. She just injected Ichika with a fluid that should make him conscious enough for the first day of school.

"Ahhh…" Ichika feels groggy still though. He and Chifuyu stayed awake for three hours now. Chifuyu was very concerned, almost to the point of paranoia, about her younger brother's condition. She thought that Ichika may have overworked so much that he became very feverish.

"Are you all right, Ikkun? Hm, now how did you became feverish, anyway?"

"Ahhh…"

"I don't know. I found him like that when I checked up on him."

"Hm,"

"Can you do something about this? You're a scientist, so you should know how—"

"I may be a scientist, Chi-chan, but that doesn't mean I know a lot, and I'm not a doctor as in people who treat patients. I'm a scientist who is interested in machines and…" Tabane rambled on and on about the significance of technology and how they have helped in the evolution of humans in improvising society and the reliance of people to technology makes the world based on the relationships of man and machines that—

"SHUT UP! Hurry up and do something about him!" Chifuyu silenced her with her speech.

"Huh? _Moo~ _You're such a nerdy brainer, Chi-chan. And I was about to get to the good part, too~"

"Shut up, anyway, what's his condition?"

"He should be okay, though I advise you to inject him again with this for every two hours."

"Two hours? Why? Does this mean his fever won't go down…?" Chifuyu becomes concerned again.

"Hm, the reason for his state is not yet confirmed, correct? So, I cannot determine whether or not it will go down any time soon. But one thing, with this kind of heat temperature, it may even take at least a week for him to recover. You might bring him to a hospital soon."

"Hospital? It's that bad…?"

"You saw it, Chi-chan. Ikkun has a high fever. This injection is only suppressing the drowsy feeling."

"Ahhh… I should be fine. I better enroll in IS academy, right? Then I'll endure." Ichika stood up. But he seems to be getting a blurry vision from time to time.

"Are you alright…? If you want, I can make a request to move your enrollment for another day and—"

"No, I'm fine. I don't want to impose more trouble on your behalf, Chifuyu-nee."

"…" Chifuyu eyed him with concern. "…If you insist, but, if you started to feel groggy or when you feel like you're about to go down, don't hesitate to go the infirmary, got it? And if you do something reckless,"

_*SLAM!* _She slammed on the table which sent a force that shook the table, almost making it tumble to the ground.

"I'm going to have to discipline you in my own style, got it?" She said sitting on the table she just slammed.

"Hai." Ichika went to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Oh, Ikkun, don't forget to drink once in a while, you're going to need plenty of liquids if you wish to lower your body temperature soon. Oh, and Chi-chan, don't forget to give him one of these for every four hours." Tabane gave Chifuyu the medicine for Ichika's fever. "Oh, and this."

"…? This syringe? Why…?"

"Because I cannot guarantee whether or not he will be okay since I've been wondering… Maybe the SEED theory has finally been proven."

"Yeah, well—Wait, what? The what theory?"

"Oh, nothing~ Hehe, just wondering if the side effects of awakening to the SEED state has caused Ikkun to become very feverish. They do say that the SEED can be awakened due to extreme situations like when one's life is on the line or that they have enough emotions to overcome anything in their path." Tabane rambled on and on and Chifuyu cannot help but be intrigued on her rambling, for once, anyway, and she cannot help but ask something about it.

"What the hell do you mean? You're saying Ichika has gained something like… like something inside him drove him to do something and in doing so, he became exposed to a different… enlightenment level, like you said, and now being exposed to that made him feverish…?" That's what Chifuyu understood in her rambling.

"Hm? Oh, yes, that's right."

Chifuyu sweat dropped since Tabane continued to ramble until she asked that question.

"Anyway, I think you better keep an eye out for Ikkun, Chi-chan. Whatever you do, don't let him get too stressed out."

"…Alright."

"Hmhm, well, then, time for me to go."

"Hm, but…" Looking at the kitchen, Ichika is washing his face. "But what am I—Huh?" Tabane was no longer there when she turned back to where she was. "Hm, I guess you're not a stranger when it comes to disappearing in the eyes of the public." Yup, Tabane is hiding from the public since they are seeking her for questioning about IS and that Ichika is the only male individual who is able to operate one of the ultimate weapons in the world, that and they wish to ask why he is capable of doing so. "Hm, this syringe…" Chifuyu looked at the syringe closer. "…I hope I won't have to fill his neck with holes."

"Chifuyu-nee, Taba—Huh? She's… gone?"

"Yeah, she left a while ago. Anyway, it's almost time to go. We both didn't get enough sleep so I suggest we leave earlier than we scheduled. We both can rest at the academy."

"Is it open?"

"Huh, with all the students enrolling there, why not? There's a lot of rookies who are willing to be taught a thing or two about how we operate the ultimate weapons in the world."

"Ultimate weapons, huh." Ichika pondered. "Then, does that mean…" Recalling his ordeal with that other Ichika, who seems to be like… a messenger, a messenger who wanted Ichika to be matured, as one can put it, and become responsible, he cannot help but wonder if that IS of the other Ichika is something that is a ultimate weapon and Ichika bested it. …With another IS.

"…? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing."

"No. It's not nothing. It's rare for you not to get troubled—Or more rather, whenever you are in deep thought, I can tell that you are bothered by something. What exactly did you do when I left?" She said leaning closer into his face.

"Oh, that… uh…" Ichika recalled his ordeal. "I was just… Hm, I had a dream."

"…? Dream?"

"Yeah."

"…What kind of dream? A nightmare? Wait, you got sick over a nightmare?" Chifuyu cannot help but feel ridiculous at that thought.

"I… I don't know."

"…Well, anyway, go and pack your things. We're leaving."

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

"…Okay."

"Your uniform is over there. Put it on after washing your face."

"Hai…"

The two Orimuras became busy as the night continued… or morning. It's already early in the morning.

…Later, on the road…

"Okay, listen closely."

"I'm listening." The Orimuras are riding a car. Chifuyu is driving and Ichika is sitting on the other seat in the front.

"Okay, Yamada-kun will be waiting for you at the faculty room. I just called her and told her to lead you to the school dormitory. I'm going to warn you, take a peek inside one of the girls' rooms and you're expelled. Got that?" She said that with a strict tone. And a clenched fist.

"Hai. Like I'll do that anyway." Ichika just shrugged off what she said for two reasons: One, he's still feeling groggy and a little heavy due to him having a fever and the other one, is that he's someone who do not do indecent things since he was trained by Chifuyu in a Spartan way to respect girls all the time.

"Really?" She eyed him suspiciously as they just passed by an intersection. The station where they will take a train will soon be in sight, after that, it's just a straight ride to IS academy.

…Later, at IS academy…

"Well, we're here." Chifuyu said as Ichika laid their bags on the ground for a rest. He's still feeling hot and feverish despite already being injected with medicine and drinking one of the drugs that was provided by Tabane. He and Chifuyu stared at the magnificent sight of IS academy's school grounds.

"Wow, so this is… IS academy."

"Ah, welcome to IS academy, Orimura Ichika." Chifuyu said being formal in her standing. "One rule here is something you must abide though…" Chifuyu took a few steps forward.

"What?"

"Ask for something and it will be given to you. You get what you deserve, by asking, meaning your actions and responsibilities will be your standing and reflection in this place. Do something stupid, and you're pretty much asking for something stupid to happen, got that? You'll get what's coming and even if you do not feel like you don't deserve it, you're asking for it." She said walking towards the main lobby building. "Come on, Yamada-kun will be waiting for us at the entrance to the lobby."

"Oh, okay." Despite being early in time, the academy seems to be active. The lights are on and most of the people around here are teachers, janitors, people who are managing the enrollment procedures and all other employees who are all… women. Yes, women. This is a place for women. Ichika is the only guy in this island. "Hm, hm." He feels a little nervous as they pass by the courtyard. Some female students are here, wow, must be diligent students who are not wasting time and getting things done before resting. "Hm,"

"Hey, who is that? A boy?"

"Hm? Huh? Hey, isn't that… I-I don't believe it… It's…"

A lot of murmurings and whisperings can be heard. Ichika feels a little nervous.

"Hm," Chifuyu seems to have noticed his nervousness. "Come on, we're almost there."

"Huh? Oh, yeah." He said following her to the entrance to the main lobby.

"Ah, Orimura-sensei. Eh? Is this…" A woman who is like in her teens greeted them.

"This is him. I know he looks unreliable and useless, he means well. Well, except he's definitely useless and unreliable."

"…" Ichika is used to these words of Chifuyu, but he cannot help but recall what that other Ichika said. He said he doesn't trust anyone, including himself, and Chifuyu, and that the reason why he wants to become independent is because he doesn't wish to be a burden to the people around him, especially Chifuyu, who is the one providing all he needs.

…If one is going to be independent, one will not need the help and support of others… …being independent… is lonely. And… a lonely path… a sorrowful one…

"…" Ichika came to a deep realization at that. If he's going to make Chifuyu's everyday life to be comfortable, perhaps being independent in his own standing is not the solution…

"—anyway, can you lead him to the dorms after he signs all the enrolling procedures?"

"Hm, of course. Well then, Orimura-kun, can you follow me?"

"…Hai." Ichika said weakly. It seems his ordeal has really made an impact out of him. "I'll be in your care."

"…" Chifuyu noticed his timid tone.

"Hai. Please follow me." Yamada leads Ichika inside.

"…" Just as Ichika followed—

"Hey." Chifuyu called out.

"Hm? Yes? Chifuyu—"

"Call me Orimura-sensei here. We're at school, after all."

"…Yeah. Sorry. Orimura-sensei. …Was there something you wish to ask?"

"…What's wrong? It's not like you to be so polite. What happened with your tough attitude, huh?"

"…" That was meant to be both insult and support. As in those who take cruelty will only become stronger, such is the way of the warrior. …But Ichika remained unresponsive. "…" Then the image of the other Ichika came to his mind, then as if picturing himself as that other Ichika, Ichika could only form a serious, emotionless expression. The expression of that other Ichika was that of a stoic, unresponsive, at least he talks when there's something important he has to say, demonic, and… …and cruel. "Ah, it seems I have lost all of that part of myself."

"Huh…?" Chifuyu didn't expected that.

"In my case, Orimura-sensei," Turning to Chifuyu with eyes that are piercing, like they are demonic eyes, and with serious, emotionless expression. "I'm not an independent individual after all. That is why, I'll be in your care." He said turning to the path where Yamada is waiting.

"…? Huh?" Chifuyu cannot help but notice something… different, there's something different about him. "…" Throughout their time together, Chifuyu always encouraged Ichika not to cry as boys are not supposed to cry, according to her, and that they will always be family forever. …But this Ichika is not that boy, who is honest, obedient, idiotic, fun to mess around, and… …and her beloved brother. If that Ichika is gone… "…" Chifuyu cannot help but feel very lonely as she watches Ichika leave. She reached out an hand, which surprised her. "Ah."

"Let's go, Orimura-kun."

"Ah." Ichika followed Yamada.

"…" Chifuyu is just standing there. Watching Ichika leave. 'Why…? Why am I feeling like this…? He's just going to sign some enrollment procedures and—I…' She hugged herself as if the cold weather is making her shiver, but there's also something else that is making shiver more. 'What is this…? Am I… …afraid…?' She thought of that and she becomes even more nervous. 'We're… We're going to be as we are, right…?' She once again turned to Ichika.

"…" Ichika gave an emotionless, serious expression.

"Ah." Chifuyu felt like that stare pierced through her.

"…" Ichika turned back to where he was heading.

"Ah." Chifuyu sees him off. '…Ichika.' …The cold weather sure is cold and cruel… Time is a harsh mistress, and it will not care if it feels like it went too fast for those who felt like they only had a short moment of joy, or peace, or anything else. "…" Chifuyu, not wanting to show weakness, stood up straight. "…" And she goes to the faculty office.

…Student dormitory…

"Hai, we're here, Orimura-kun." After doing the enrollment procedures, Ichika followed Yamada-sensei to his assigned room. Room number 1025. "This is where you will be staying. Don't worry, it has all the accommodations that you need."

"…I see. Thank you."

"Hai. Well then, class will start at around 7 AM in the morning. It's just about 4 AM so I suggest you take some rest before the first day of school begins."

"Hm, ah yes, I believe Orimura-sensei has informed you of my condition, yes? So, where's the infirmary?"

"Hm? Ah, o-oh! Oh yes, I almost have forgotten about that. I apologize," She bowed in apology. "If you want, you can call the infirmary. Here, just push this button." She gave him a what seems to be a communication device. There is only one button, this must be only intended to be pushed when one is calling for an emergency. "If you are feeling sick, you can push it whenever you want. Someone will arrive with a stretcher if necessary."

"Ah, I see. Proper accommodations."

"Yes, that is right, well then, I'll inform—Ah." Before she could do something, Ichika grabbed her hand.

"…" Turning to her with a serious, piercing expression.

"Ah." Yamada was taken aback by that.

"Please don't feel conspicuous about your pure intentions, sensei." He said forming a slight, evil smirk. "A remarkable demonstration of a trait of an honorable teacher is that of consideration, and… And being able to think of how students should be treated with equality and personal handling of their own problems, is such a beautiful trait of one such as you, as I have to notice." He said smirking more widely.

"Eh?" Yamada-sensei blushed at that. "Wha… What are you…"

He let go of her hand and entered the room. "If you will excuse me, I will just survey my surrounding so that I may be able to interact normally and…" Forming another wide smirk, "I'm sure you have busy duties to attend to, and I wouldn't want you to stress yourself out for my own background, so please, do everything at your leisure, most kind of you to lead me here, sensei, thank you." He said bowing in respect and appreciation.

"Eh, uh, y-you're welcome." She said looking away while blushing. 'Wah… I-I didn't know he would be well-spoken and very… formal in the way he speaks, according to Orimura-sensei, he's… uh, but that is just Orimura-sensei putting insulting words as a way to show her concern for him and how much he is to her and…'

"Excuse me, sensei,"

"G-Gyaaah-!" Yamada-sensei was snapped back to reality upon him calling her out. "Wh-What is it?"

"Please inform Orimura-sensei that I will be staying here for a while. And… I'm feeling sick, so I may not attend early at class."

"Ah, o-oh, I… see. Then,"

"I'll drink the medicine that was provided for me later, in the meantime, please inform her of my condition so that she may know I may not attend."

"H-Hai. Of course. Well then, um, h-have a good rest."

"Ah." Ichika closed the door.

"Ah…" Yamada cannot help but feel like she's been graced by a boy with graceful aura who can graced anyone by their words and actions. Just like earlier when Ichika grabbed her hand and said something so formal and noble… "Ah… Wha—Wha-What am I doing!? Ahh~… I-I better get to the faculty office." Seeing that she got lost in her fantasy, she left in a hurry.

…Room 1025…

"Ah. Nice accommodations." Ichika said as he has come to admire the things around here. Two single beds. A bathroom. Bookshelf. Two computers. A balcony. A bathroom. …Can two people stay here…? "Hm, perhaps I won't be feverish for much longer. Hm?" Seeing his reflection on the mirror, right now, he's putting on a serious, formal and somewhat scary expression about him. "…" Looking down for a bit and remembering that other Ichika, he raised his head… and his expression returned to the normal one wherein he can be seen as an unassuming boy who is obedient to those who give him instructions to follow and being someone who would do anything to ensure that the atmosphere is that of friendliness and not something intense dramatic. "I would be staying here from now on, huh."

See? He doesn't speak in a formal way as if the influence of that other Ichika was lifted for a while.

"…" But despite that, he still remembered clearly what that other Ichika said.

"_**You'll never escape from me.**__" _

Those words still make Ichika a little unsettled, since he said that Ichika will not be able to escape easily, that means…

"_**It seems you will be staying in an unfamiliar environment wherein a lot of innocent and beautiful maidens.**__"_

"…" Ichika sees his reflection on the mirror. …It's smirking evilly. It has demonic eyes, and his words and actions are that of a seemingly aristocratic demeanor. "Why are you here?" Ichika is talking to his reflection… …to himself… He's talking to himself… He feels a little ridiculous, but..

"_**Weren't you listening to me? I said you will not be able to escape from me. We are like two sides of a coin, and we cannot be separated by time or death itself. I am watching you at every corner, at everything you do, and most importantly, I know what you are and who you really are, hahaha.**__" _

"…Stop kidding around."

"_**Ah, sarcasm. Indeed, very well, let us dismiss this charade already. I am *not* the person or someone who is a piece of you that you confronted. Haha, or perhaps, I am a piece of yourself, yet, I'm not like that one.**__" _

"…What do you want?"

"_**The seed has been implanted on you. …I wonder, where will it take you? Haha, I look forward of where this journey of your destiny will take you, and I will be looking forward of travelling it, together.**__"_

"Yeah…" Ichika cannot help but agree.

"_**Now, I believe you are tired. Please, rest easy. My noble self. Hahaha.**_"

"Shut up." Ichika stopped staring at the mirror, and then when he raised his head to turn to his reflection again, it's now reflecting his normal expression. A kind boy, who is taking things a little strictly in which he always want to become useful to those around him. "…I better get some sleep."

Ichika went to bed.

…..

…..

…

…?...

"_**By the way, I remembered something.**__"_

"…!? …You again?"

"_**Yes…**__"_

"Hey, who are you?"

"_**You will know soon enough… But don't worry about me. You worry about yourself… For you see, the Seed attracts both the fearful and the strong… And you may have your salvation with it… depending on where you will end up in your choices, of course. …Good night.**__"_

"Yeah, good night…"

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Infinite Stratos: Darkness From Within**

**Chapter 3: First Day in School**

…Class One Homeroom…

"Hm, ahh…" Ichika, who is sitting at the middle front seat, feels uncomfortable. Not just because his fever is still in effect, but that the stares of the ones behind him are like stares that are telling that someone is conspicuous, like a spy agent who has been spotted or whose disguise has been unveiled and now he's cornered. 'This is more serious than I thought.'

The room is completely silent. Though of course, the silence isn't something that is scary, or at least, Ichika is very nervous that it makes it scary for him, but the atmosphere sure is rather awkward and quite mystifying. Despite the fact that Yamada-sensei just entered the room, everyone's attention is still focused towards Ichika.

"Everyone's here, right? Then let's begin with the SHR(student homeroom meeting) first. Oh, first of all, congratulations, everyone," Yamada-sensei, who is standing in front, bowed politely to everyone. "I'll be the assistant homeroom teacher of Orimura Chifuyu-san, Yamada Maya."

"…" Silence means yes, if there is someone staring her way, which, there is none, of course.

"E… Eh? Uh…" Yamada-sensei is bewildered by the ridiculous silence that is filling the classroom. "T-Then, w-well… We'll be together for three years, so along the way, we are all required to give everything at our best effort and…"

"…" 'Oh, it's Houki.' Ichika heard from Chifuyu and Tabane that Houki Shinonono, a childhood friend of Ichika, would be here. She's sitting at the right corner of the room, near the window. It's been a long time ever since Ichika has seen her. It feels like eternity. 'Houki, you…'

"Hm?" Houki, who seems to have become aware that Ichika is staring at her, frowned. She turned away.

'Huh? Did I… disturbed her? Hm, oh well, I guess I better not burden her.'

"_**That reminds me, she won the championship, wasn't it?**__" _

'…Yeah. I remember.'

"_**Hm, are you going to speak to her?**__"_

'…I don't know.'

"_**Hm, then you best do well not to humiliate yourself, as well as her. Oh, and listen to your advisor.**__'_

"—let's all get along well for the years to follow, okay?"

"…" Silence was the only response that Yamada-sensei received even after saying all those friendly suggestions of cooperation and dedication to one's studies "W-Well, then, let's now move on to self-introductions. Hm, we'll go by seating arrangements."

"…" Ichika remained as he is, even though he felt like he has to do something for Yamada-sensei who panicked whenever she is overwhelmed by the awkward silence, he could not for there is no time.

"Hey, Yamada-kun, sorry to keep you waiting." Here's the homeroom teacher of this class, Chifuyu Orimura. It seems the meeting at the faculty office was over.

"Ah, Orimura-sensei, is the meeting over?"

"Ah, sorry to force this on you. I came here as soon as I could."

"Oh no, it's nothing. I was just getting to the self-introductions and…"

"Hm, I'll take over from here." Chifuyu put her bag on the teacher's desk. "Everyone, my name is Orimura Chifuyu, and my duty is that for this one year, I'll be training you in the operations and controls of IS. Everything I teach, you have to remember, and understand. To those who can't understand, I'll teach them till they can. My job is to thoroughly train you during your first year, from the age of 15 to 16. You can dislike my attitude, but you still have to do what I say. Understood?"

"KYAAA—! It's Chifuyu-sama, it's the real Chifuyu-sama herself!"

"I've always been your fan!"

"I came to this school from North Kyuushuu because I admired you, onee-sama!"

"I came all the way from southern Hokkaido!"

"I'm so happy to be taught by Chifuyu-sama!"

"I'll gladly die for Chifuyu-sama!"

A lot of Ichika's classmates became ecstatic at Chifuyu's introduction.

"...it's really quite a sight to see so many idiots gather here every year. What a surprise? Or is there a special reason? Are these fools only here to attend my class?" She said placing a hand on her forehead in annoyance at the yelling of her name. She is famous so a lot of people know her.

"KYAAAHH! ONEE-SAMA! SCOLD US MORE! CONTINUE TO SCOLD US MORE!"

"BUT BE GENTLE TO US FROM TIME TO TIME!"

"AND BE EXTREMELY ELEGANT AFTERWARDS~!"

"…" Hearing all of this, Ichika recalled the times where Chifuyu was strict to him. Very strict in which she would tell Ichika to be a man or else he'll be a failure as a man, and as such, she would also berate him for being unreliable and being a burden to her. Even though some people see her as a magnificent and admirable individual, Ichika, being honest with himself, also feels hatred… yes, hatred, anyone can feel hatred for anyone who they feel have betrayed them or at least, one can feel hatred when someone you care made you felt the feeling of betrayal. Yes, in all honesty, Ichika did felt betrayed by Chifuyu.

"_**Need help at your predicament?**__"_

"…" Ichika shook his head. _"I'll take care of this myself." _

"_**Very well. Good luck. Just remember… Words are cheap. Good and Evil are just words, power always wins.**__" _

"…" Ichika's expression is now mimicking the expression of the other Ichika. Serious, emotionless… cruel. Though that is just perhaps an impression, not the actual expression—or at least, it's not what Ichika is expressing despite the appearance he's showing. 'Hm, quite an ecstatic group of people I belong, I better make sure that they keep at it and ensure that it mostly remain like this.'

"Now then,"

_*Slam-!* _The attendance book was slammed on the desk, making everyone shut their mouths.

"-we'll continue to where Yamada-sensei left off. Now then, first one to introduce themselves is…" Looking through the list of names, it starts with 'あ' (a)…

'I will be staying here from now on. Hm, quite a lofty position I got, whether this will be my salvation will be determined in accordance to what fate has in-store for me. …Fate. Freedom. …Life. Hope… Dreams… The freedom to pursue one's goals, can such a thing be possible for those with power…? And those who don't have power… will never make their realities come to be. …For what prerequisites are required to attain one's own freedom…?'

"_**The answer… is you. It's always people who can make shape things as they are. …For the power to do that is… …reflection.**__"_

'Reflection…?'

"…san. Orimura Ichika-san!" Yamada-sensei's voice finally reached his ears.

"Huh?" Looking in front, Yamada's face is just approximately… well, perhaps there is no distance to be measured at all, in fact.

"What are you doing? We're now at 'お (o)' in the name list. Hurry up and introduce yourself." Chifuyu said.

Some girls are snickering since Ichika seems to have been caught off-guard.

"Um, I'm sorry if I raised my voice and startled you, Sorry-sorry! But, the self-introductions... we started from 'あ' (a) , and now we're at 'お (o)' for Orimura-san now. So, pl-please, could you introduce yourself? Co-could you?"

"…" Ichika's expression didn't changed to what it became earlier. "Huh," He smirked a little. "Why not? Formalities such as this is required in order be able to fulfill certain satisfaction in getting to know and understand another, right?" He said that as he stood up.

"Eh? Uh… I-I… I believe… so?"

"…" Chifuyu herself feels like there's an aura about Ichika that seems to be… different. This one… This Ichika she's seeing… it's not the same one that she can easily mess around, more like, anyone who approaches or attempting to have a conversation with him might get overwhelmed by that aura that can attract others. 'What's with this guy? Ever since he had a fever, something had changed in him… …And, why am I… shaking…?' Chifuyu is not making it obvious, but she is indeed shaking.

"Th-Then, Orimura-kun, w-will you… introduce yourself?" Even Yamada seems to be getting overwhelmed by the aura around Ichika.

"Huh, very well. Though you getting flustered about this makes me unable to refuse, huh, though that may be one prime example of how great you can be in your own position as Orimura-sensei's assistant homeroom teacher."

"…! E-Eh… Uh… Y-Yes…? Uh…"

"…"

"…"

"""…""" Chifuyu, Houki and the rest of the people around felt like they're watching a guy confessing his feelings for someone he cares about.

'…Okay, something is _definitely _different about him. Did this guy hit his head or something when he was sleeping…?' Chifuyu recalled how Ichika fell from his bed when she checked up on him. He did hit his head when he came face to face with the ground, but that doesn't explain him getting feverish.

"Let us move on with this formality, wouldn't want to delay this session of understanding each other because I'm not the only one who gets to speak out my own mind." Ichika said facing the class. "…" His expression reverted to the normal one.

"Y-Yes, then, y-you better do it properly, okay? Then, everyone, please hear him out."

"…" Being back to the usual Ichika, he cannot help but feel speechless. 'Great, now what do I say?' He had a confident look earlier, but now, being his unassuming state again, he cannot help but simply look down for a while, and then turning to everyone… "I'm Orimura Chifu—I-I mean, I'm Orimura Ichika. What I was going to say is that I'm Orimura Chufuyu-san's younger brother. And I'm… uh… I'll be… in your care." He said bowing courteously. "…Arg." Was that supposed to be the end of that…? A lot of stares are still focused towards him, like they are saying 'say something more' and 'it can't be just that, right?'. "…" 'Great, now what?'

"_**Perhaps you can show some side of you that people do not see everyday?**__"_

'Like what?'

"_**Search your feelings, Orimura. You will know what to do, haha.**__"_

"…" Ichika looked downward, '…A side of me that people doesn't see every day, huh.'

"_**Yes, perhaps you can relate to your own resolution ever since "our" last encounter, hahahaha. I've "told" you before, you'll never escape from "me", hahahahahahaha.**__"_

"…" Ichika raised his head once more, with this time, his expression is more serious, has piercing stare and… somewhat cruel smile. "And of course, this is also my first chance of experience to get to know a lot of people. For in my lifetime, I am someone who has become dependent of my older sister, our teacher, Orimura Chifuyu."

"""…""" A lot of people felt overwhelmed by that speech as if there's something else other than words coming out of his mouth.

'…Orimura Chifuyu… -san, huh.' Upon hearing that from Ichika, Chifuyu cannot help but feel… lonely. Addressing someone as "-san" is like addressing a complete stranger. As in despite being a family member, another family member is addressing someone with "-san" as if they are more mighty, more higher in position, more far away from them… far… far… far away… to which, it's so far that it's also very lonely… Being independent means being far away from those who are not independent… a path of loneliness… "…" Chifuyu formed a sad expression though she quickly tried to dismiss it.

"So, as we get along well for the next years to come, I hope you will all not treat me as a respectful person to be treated,"

"""Hm?""" Everyone questioned what he meant by that.

'Ichika…?' Houki has noticed that something is different about Ichika. This Ichika is… confident, strong, resilient… almost different from the one she remembers. "…" She feels lonely as a result.

"For you see, if you guys treated me like I'm someone who should be respected, I might lose my dignity and feel like this place is serving, not…" Turning to them with a deadly serious expression. The others felt stiffened. "…not treating each other equally. Don't respect me, huh, treat me like I'm an equal here. Hm," He smiled wickedly.

"""…""" The others seem to be captivated at his speech.

"And I suppose you know already, I've already operated an IS." Flashbacks of Ichika's battle with the other Ichika, whose influence seems to be running through him, came back to him. "But I'm still a beginner. Some of you may know more about—Huh, probably way ahead of me. So," Looking downward for a bit…

"""…?""" The others leaned closer…

"…So I'll be in your care, so, uh, n-nice to meet you." …Back to the usual Ichika.

"""…"""

"…?" 'What…? Did I say something funny…? Well, actually, I can't believe I said that much. Maybe I should have—'

"""KYAAAAAAHHH-!"""

"…!? Wh-What the…!?" Ichika was overwhelmed by the voices of delight and appealed emotions of his classmates.

"""We'll treat you really, reaally, reaaallly well! KYAAAAHHH-!"""

"…" Ichika sweat dropped. 'Maybe I shouldn't have said so much…'

"_**Well done.**__"_

'Shut up.' Ichika cursed the voice inside his head. 'Who the hell are you, anyway?'

"_**You'll know soon enough. But…**__"_

_*SLAAAAMM-!*_

"SHUT UP! Orimura, sit down!"

"H-Hai!" Ichika instinctively sat down back to his seat as Chifuyu commanded. By the way, that attendance book almost made a crack on the teacher's desk as Chifuyu seemed to have put a lot of applied force and strength to it.

"Do something like that again and you're all be running for 20 laps, got it!?"

"""…Hai.""" They all said feeling disappointed.

"Hmph, now, continuing on…" The class continued…

…Later, lunch break…

"Hey, it's that boy."

"You mean that one on the news?"

"Yeah, there he is."

"Oh, it's really him! Wow, he looks so handsome."

"Hey, let's approach him…"

"Wha—B-But, y-you first…"

A lot of whisperings, which can be heard, so they're not whisperings at all, can be heard in the hall. A lot of female students, including seniors, are lined up outside the classroom. It's lunch break and Chifuyu and Yamada-sensei left the class for a while to prepare for something at the faculty office.

"…" 'Maybe I should get out of here.' Ichika thought as the atmosphere became intensified around here.

"_**Brilliant idea. It would be strategical to know your environment as you become one with its accommodations.**__"_

'You again?'

"_**Of course… I know who you are.**__"_

'…Who the HECK are you?'

"_**I don't think the answer will serve you much… and even if you knew, would it make much difference? And the answer cannot be given freely, much like efforts are the key to gain something, don't you agree?**__"_

'…Anyway, I'm leaving.'

"_**Yes… And perhaps I may have something to do as well… haha,**__"_

"…" Ichika stood up from his seat. Looking down for a bit… "Ah..." …Then raising his head… "Hm, quite an attractive place, hm, perhaps I should take this leisure time to explore a little. Hm," He smirked at the idea and left the classroom.

"Ah." Houki saw him leave. "Ah, I-Ichika…" She wanted to talk to him but it seems he managed to beat her on who gets to get what he/she wants. "…Ichika. … …" She decided to follow him.

…At the hall…

"Hey, look, it's that boy."

"Huh? Wha—W-Waah…! I-It's him!"

"Hey, isn't that Orimura Ichika!? Wa-Waah… What a… What a… What a lucky day…"

"Hey, let's talk to him…"

"Huh!? Y-You go first."

"…" Ichika remained serious in his expression. His hands are in his pockets as he walks through this corridor. A lot of classrooms have already been passed by and some students too, of course. "…" Ichika eyed them.

"""UU~~…""" They became nervous at his serious stare.

"…" Noticing that, Ichika turned his face around… … …Then turning back to them… with this time, with his usual expression of being unassuming. He waved at them.

"""...! H-He… O-Orimura… -kun, kya~"""

"…" Ichika somewhat regretted—No, he really regretted doing that—he just wanted to give a friendly greeting but it turned into this.

"Pretty nice, huh?" A voice ahead told him.

"Huh? O-Oh, Chifuyu-ne—" _*Chop!* _"Ow."

"Call me Orimura-sensei."

"…Hai, Orimura-sensei."

"Hm, follow me." She said turning around.

"Huh? Wh-Where?"

"To the field. There's something I want to give you."

"…? Give me?" He followed his older sister.

"You'll see when you see it for yourself."

…Behind them, a lot of students had curious faces as they stare at the Orimura siblings.

"He's Orimura-sensei's younger brother?"

"It seems so. It's…"

"…" Among the curious onlookers, Houki seems to be disheartened. 'Ichika… …Hm?' Then she noticed a British young woman staring at Ichika's way with a stern expression. 'That's the IS representative candidate of the United Kingdom. Cecilia Alcott, from what I can remember. Why is she staring at Ichika?'

"…" 'That's the boy. Hm, he doesn't look tough. And he seems to have something going on here… His speech earlier didn't deceived me. It's obvious that he's making a good impression so that he may be able to gather a lot supporters and followers. Just like any politician would make a name for themselves and then use their influence among their followers to gather support. But I won't be fooled! I, Cecilia Alcott, will represent my country as one the valedictorians who has been chosen with the honor of representing my country!' She said that with burning passion to herself.

"…" Houki sweat dropped at her behavior. 'What is she thinking? What does she want with Ichika? Wait a minute, what if… Ah.. A-Ahh…!' Houki imagined Ichika flirting with girls without her looking, and when he exited the classroom earlier, could it be… he just… went around, flirting with women, and she's one of… them…?' "…I… chi… ka…" She said that with a clenched fist that might destroy a pebble. 'Ichika, why you… Going around and picking up women, you ungrateful weakling, I'll slash you up!'

…Two girls in the corridor, Houki and Cecilia Alcott, are burning with passions of wanting to get up closer to Ichika and… and do whatever it is they want, which of course involves getting slice up with a sword and being mocked and challenged by a representative candidate.

The others sweat dropped at their behavior.

"Uh, who-who are they?"

"That's Shinonono-san, the younger sibling of the IS creator…"

"What—Really?"

"Yeah, and that's Cecilia Alcott. She's a classmate of Orimura-kun."

"Wah~ Oh, I wish I should have enrolled earlier so that I may be at Class one."

…At the field…

"Wha…" Ichika and Chifuyu are here. …Chifuyu's former IS, Byakushiki, has been brought here. Ichika is the next owner of this personal IS. It seems the torch has been passed on.

"This will be your personal IS. It once belongs to me, so treat it with care and love. And don't think of it as a mere weapon, got it? Anyway, this will be your personal IS and since you are not a candidate, you are not allowed to use it freely, and just think of this as something like a special honor of being able to use this as a symbol for the rest of your classmates."

"…This is… The one you used at the Mondo Grosso."

"Ah, that's right. Class will begin soon, but I doubt we'll be over here when that happened. So I'll leave the rest to Yamada-kun while I…" By the way, Chifuyu is holding a wooden katana that she is intending to use for this… "special treatment" for Ichika. "…while I teach you a thing or two about what it means to be an IS pilot. So, put it on."

"Huh? H-How?"

"Just touch it. It will respond immediately. You did it before, right? You touched it and it responded?"

"Oh." Ichika remembered that time where he got lost in a school building and ended up in a storage that is keeping Byakushiki. He became curious of it and touched it, activating it and surprising anyone who witnessed. Then while he was on it, an instructor tried to subdue him, to which, in a struck of lucky syndrome, Ichika failed to maneuver it and made it look like he performed a dodging maneuver and the instructor missed and crushed at the wall, defeating her, unwittingly. "Uh, then…" Putting his finger on it…

_Flash! _

"Whoa! Th-This is…" It's on him now. Wow, technology has indeed evolved to a higher degree. "This is…" The computer voice sounded and welcomed Ichika as the new owner of the IS.

"Alright, I'll put on a practice IS."

"Huh? You…"

"Yeah, you think I'll just give you a demonstration of how to move an IS? Huh, you're in luck, boy, I'll give you a special treatment… …of learning combat maneuver."

"What? But—"

"Hey, bring me that IS practice suit!" Chifuyu commanded of the women who are in charge of keeping the Practice IS intact and prepared.

""Yes, ma'am!""

"Uh, Chifuyu-nee, you sho—" _*Chop-!* _"Ouch!"

"Call me Orimura-sensei. Hey, hurry up!"

""Hai!"" The training IS has been brought to Chifuyu. This one is capable of wielding a katana. …Which Chifuyu is amazingly wielding with one hand even though she's not in the IS suit yet. She dropped the wooden katana and replaced it with a more heavier, and more stronger, too, for the training she has in store.

_Flash! _

The training IS is activated. Chifuyu is wielding the katana with the IS giving more force and strength into it. …She doesn't need the IS to carry it, but in fact, it only made it more lighter for her.

"Yosh, ready?"

"…Hey, are you certain about this?"

"Trust me, when dealing with a blockhead who doesn't know anything about how to operate an IS, force and discipline are the most effective factors in teaching. And when it comes to you, who doesn't know how to even handle your own standing, you'll fall like a fool, _bakamono._"

"Eh? Wha—G-Guaah!" Ichika almost fell on the ground since he didn't realized he was floating the entire time and when his mind drifted to another subject in mind, he subsequently controlled Byakushiki to fall. It would seem the control for IS is rather… very _sensitive. _As in a stray thought may become the downfall of someone. The brainwaves of the wielder interacts with the IS, and as such, one foolish thought may even lead to someone falling. …Like being absent-minded, for one. Being so absent-minded that one doesn't even notice that they're falling… One must be straight-minded in this kind of handling.

"Hurry up and maintain your stance, you fool."

"R-Right." 'W-Wow, this feels similar to…' Ichika remembered how he battled that other Ichika, he seems to have easy control over his IS that time. And this time… perhaps the realm of mentality is different to that of the realm of physical matter.

"Come on, I'll teach some of the basics of control. First of all, your mind is what matters the most. If you cannot even have the will to perform or summon your IS, you'll find that you'll be a laughing stock to the eyes around you. And one more important thing, when you wield an IS, be mindful that your own mind may be put in a state wherein you may feel like you're awakening to senses that you have not felt for a while."

"…? Senses?"

"Ah. Like for example, one person is perhaps holding back his rage for a while, but when he pilots an IS, this rage is then amplified further as being exposed to the waves that are produced by IS can make someone unstable as well. In other words, your own mentality will determine the outcome of any IS battle. So keep your thoughts straight if you don't want to get left behind."

"Waves? …These waves are…" Looking at his palms, as well as the IS's hands which are equipped in his own hands, Ichika wondered if the IS is somehow affecting his own mind.

"Surely you can feel them. The fact that you managed to equip it and make it move means you're already being exposed to that wave that is interacting with your brainwaves. One important thing about it is that whenever you feel stressed out or tired, you should stop. Or else, your mind might become overwhelmed by that wave and may even drive you to a frenzy."

"…? Frenzy?"

"Ah, there were some rare cases of which some people were driven insane in the past due to their abuse and misusage of IS. The waves that are produced by IS are also affected by the mentality of the user, if the user is evil, then the IS may also become evil, in a sense, that the IS may change in its appearance."

"Change? Is that… possible?"

"Very, yeah."

"But… Didn't you say that those who use it for evil become…"

"Insane? Hm, I'm not certain myself, actually. You can think of IS as the ultimate weapon. Many wish to acquire one. And to some extent, some people also revere them as "gift of the gods". Claiming that the IS is a gift from supernatural beings, and that kind of nonsensical ideas, that only those who are able to use it are blessed by those gods they refer to in their delusional imaginations. So as you can probably tell, even fanaticism is involved when it comes to IS."

"…"

"Anyway, enough about this, time for us to continue."

"…Hai." Ichika prepared for whatever it is that might happen.

"I'm going to warn you, if you don't focus during this training, I might end up beating you badly."

"…" Ichika felt shiver running down his spine as Chifuyu gave him that warning.

"Anyway, let's try on how you move your IS. Okay, I will give an assault, and you dodge."

"Eh? B-But…"

"What? Is there a problem?"

"But that's…"

"Like I said, force and discipline are the most effective factors in teaching blockheads like you. And if you cannot even learn from this, then you might be the most retarded blockhead I have ever seen."

"…" Of course, perhaps this is encouragement… or insults coming from Chifuyu, either way, they can make Ichika move as she intended to. "…" Ichika just floated a little from the ground and waited for anything that might happen.

"Here I go, if you don't dodge, then blame your idiocy for any beatings that I might inflict on you."

"…"

"Yosh, here I come…!"

…_*Shhheeeiieeshh-!* _

"…!" Unbelievable, Chifuyu, in a blink of an eye, managed to get closer to Ichika. And…

_*TTTOOOWWWWWSSSHH-!* _

"Guaah-!" Ichika is blown away by that powerful punch and he was sent flying away, but since Chifuyu is only using a training IS, it didn't made a lot of impact since Byakushiki is a more powerful IS.

"Too slow. You must be retarded for not thinking that you should move from your position. Come on, stand up."

"…" Ichika did as instructed. At the same time however, "…" He glared at Chifuyu. She seems to have noticed that which she may have intended for him to be angry so that he may be able to focus in keeping his mentality or stream of thoughts straight.

"Come on. I won't go easy on you this time. I will say this, despite wielding a personal IS, it would probably be the most pathetic thing in the world that I will beat you even though my IS is very weak."

"…"

"Hmph, you're really are a failure, you know that? Sometimes I wonder just how much of an idiot you really are."

"…" Oh, that's it. …Ichika's rage has been suppressed for a while. But now…

"_**No more chance. No more holding back. I will say this, this will be the last time I will speak with you. After I'm gone, I will say one thing to you that I want you to heed very closely… **_

…

…

…_**..**_

…_**UNLEASH THE HATRED THAT SEETHES WITH YOU-!**__"_

…That voice disappeared like he said… It seems Ichika is now free of his influence…

"…" Ichika envisioned a black, red seed… It bounced and then it exploded into sparks of light. "…" Ichika's eyes become blackish in color and demonic in what one can have an impression… "…" Turning to Chifuyu,

"I'll come again, I'll warn you, don't take this seriously, and I might just do it this time."

Ichika's IS seems to have become more active and the blue parts around it are giving a flashing light that quickly vanishes.

"…" Ichika waited for anything that might happen…

"Now, dodge this, _if you can-!" _

_*Shhheeeiieeshh-!* _

Once again, in a blink of an eye speed, Chifuyu managed to approach Ichika closer, only…

"…" Ichika's demonic eyes tried to pierce through Chifuyu…

"…! Huh?" Caught off-guard by the intensity of the atmosphere around Ichika, Chifuyu seems to have hesitated.

"_That is a weakness that will cause you something." _Ichika said coldly.

_*BLOOCKK-!* _

Ichika stopped the katana and held it tightly.

"Chaos… Chaos can bring about new possibilities, don't you think?" Ichika asked.

"…Huh?" Chifuyu is confused by his question.

"Chaos… Chaos can attract the retarded, the smartest, the fearful, the strong, the weak… Every people… That is why…"

_*Claash-!* _

"Hngh!" Chifuyu was pushed back as Ichika just used the saber to clash with her katana.

"I won't hold my breath, Orimura-_sensei._" He said that directly to her face even from this distance. His eyes showed a piercing stare that is directed towards Chifuyu's eyes.

"…Yeah. You do that. Here I come," She prepared for another assault and Ichika has to dodge… or fight back, as she allows that option as well. "_withstand this!" _

_*Shhheeeiieeshh-!* _

_*Clash-!* _

Again, Ichika used the saber to protect himself.

"I'm tired of this boring session, Orimura-sensei, how about…"

"…?"

"Let's try something else!"

_*Claash-!* *Claash-!*_

"…!" Chifuyu didn't expected this. Ichika is now doing his own assault towards her. "…You're challenging me?"

_*Swiing-!*_

Chifuyu moved away from Ichika as he just swung his saber for an attack, and she dodged.

"…I've beaten hundreds of participants in the Mondo Grosso. …You think someone who just learned how to move an IS can beat me…?"

"Who knows? Within the chaotic state of what we may find ourselves into… Perhaps even the unexpected things can be achieved."

"…You dare challenge me, _boy?_"

"…What does it look like?" Ichika said pointing his saber to her. "Are you deaf that you don't even know what does it look like when someone is challenging you, or that your brain is broken that you cannot comprehend it?"

"…" Chifuyu didn't expected this. She was just goading Ichika to give everything he's got and now… he's challenging her and taunting and mocking her at the same time. "_You've asked for something I didn't think you would have the guts to ask, boy. Fine, I'll show what it means to face reality…"_

"Huh, does your mouth ever shut up? Why? Did you lose a tooth that you cannot help but open your mouth?"

"…" That was the last straw. _"Well, you've asked for this you good-for-nothing punk!" _

_*Shhheeeiieeshh-!* _

_*Claash-!* *Clash-!* _

"Hn,"

"Hm," Both Orimuras are really serious here. Chifuyu was the one going for the offensive and Ichika is doing the wait, anticipate and then counterattack basis.

_*Claaasshh-!* _

Saber and katana clashing against one another. So far, Chifuyu is not giving everything she got.

"…What's wrong? Why the hold back? …Are you getting weak or slow that you don't wish give everything you got?" Ichika has noticed this and decided to taunt her over this.

"…You're really asking for it."

"Yeah, and why are you holding back? Afraid you won't live up to your reputation as the champion of—"

_*CLAAAASSHH-!* _

Okay, now that was very strong. It seems Chifuyu is being pushed to give everything she got.

"Are you sure you want me to be serious?"

_*Clash-!* *Hiit-!* _

The right arm of Chifuyu's IS is in the state of disrepair. Ichika managed to make it incapable of working by cutting it with his saber.

"…You've crossed the line." Chifuyu seems to be not holding anything back now. "Alright, _boy,_ let me show you why there are lot of idiots in this world that many of them would just scream in their idiotic fantasy my own name and why I dislike those who do not do anything to make me feel… alive." She said taking a fighting stance. Similar to a swordsman putting on a stance that can instantly…

_*CLAAAASSHH-!* *POOOOWWWWW-!* Sliiicceee…!_

_*Boom-!* _

The saber of Byakushiki was disarmed from Ichika, and with Chifuyu's relentless strength, it exploded when Chifuyu sliced it with her katana. Ichika was also pushed back with a powerful punch.

"…" Ichika, who is still flying in mid-air, thought of doing something unexpected. …Besides, she mentioned it herself. So far, no one has surpassed her expectations, or at least, so far, no one has did something very unexpected in front of her eyes. …So Ichika thought of giving her a change of perspective. "Chaos…"

A sound coming from Byakushiki was heard. Only Ichika heard it though. It seems, with the right user, an IS hidden function or capability can be put to use.

_*Shhheeeiieeshh-!* _

Chifuyu was not yet finished with her maneuver. She went closer to Ichika in a speed that is that of similar to once you blink, what you see in the manner of position or location is no longer at the same point of their location. "Look at what happen when I become serious. Hmph, I guess no one can surprise me in these days."

_*POOOOOWWWWW-!* _

Another powerful punch that sent Ichika to the ground, leaving a crater.

"You really believe that you can surpass my expectation… That's what you're trying to do? Hmph, sorry, but I've lost touch with fairy tales."

_*POOOOOWWWW-!*_ Another powerful punch. It was not directed at Ichika, but to the ground. The crater became large a bit.

"Reality is a cruel mistress, no matter what you do. You have to do something that others don't like, even if they are disappointed, then you just do what you need in order to keep them safe."

"…" That was the last straw for Ichika.

_Tseeepp…_

An hidden functionality of Byakushiki is activated.

_Seed factor: Confirmed._

_Non-official usage of system deactivated._

_Removing all seals for the hidden system._

_Activating… Zero… System…_

"…" With Ichika's strength of will, and the confirmation of something called the "seed factor", it seems the system activated itself. Chifuyu said that the outcome of battles involving IS depend on the mentality—the will—of each individuals who are involved. If one has a strong, unflinching and unfailing will and determination… "Chaos…" Yes… Chaos… New possibilities can be achieved…

…_Zero… System…_

_Please enter code identification. _

The word "ZERO" came to Ichika's mind as if Byakushiki telling him what to input.

"…" With just the power of thought, Ichika inputted the code.

_Z E R O_

_Code identification: valid._

_Activating Zero System…_

"…" Ichika could feel the wave that Byakushiki is sending through him has changed. This time, it's much more… intense. Like it's penetrating through his brainwaves, making his reaction time become faster, almost like he doesn't have to think about what to do, but simply follow through irresistible urges that will guide one to one's own future. And… through the endless stream of possibilities that are shown before him, there is only one path… …freedom. Yes, freedom. One of the greatest blessings that life has to offer… …is the freedom to pursue one's goal… and that is… …enlightenment…

"Well, get up from there after you recover from— Huh?" Ichika grabbed Chifuyu's katana.

_Flash! _

His IS, Byakushiki, was dismissed. It's now in its closed form. Ichika is in his uniform once again, he's still holding on to the katana.

"…No. There will be no tomorrow. There is only… today. Give it everything you got… and…" Turning to Chifuyu, he formed a wicked smile. "I will make this the day where your wild delusions are destroyed, and show you reality!"

_*POOOWWWW-!*_

"…!" Chifuyu's katana was disarmed from her and she was pushed back by an unknown strength that Ichika mustered. His hand is glowing. Blue in color. "Wha…"

Ichika tossed the katana aside, as he feels like putting his words into his fists. …One thing that he did was… with the ZERO system that is installed in Byakushiki activated, new available functions were provided. One is to have the ability to follow certain new possibilities or paths to be taken that are shown by the system, through the advance computation of the computer, and then to be able to "bond" with the IS personally as if the two: the user and the individual, become one and the same. As in whatever the IS feels… or whatever damage it might sustain, the user will also feel the impact or the strain the IS is undergoing. The thoughts and movements of the user will be shared by the IS, thus, creating a bond between the user and the IS itself. Becoming an "other self" for the user, that's how this ZERO system performs.

Right now, Byakushiki's strength capacity and other attributes are shared to Ichika. Which means… his fist… his attacks… are the same magnitude and strength of that of Byakushiki. This is done through a "telepathic transfer wave system" that is a new functionality of Byakushiki that was accessed by Ichika. While being in its closed form, Byakushiki can send out data that can be manifested in which the world is made of information or data information. With Byakushiki sending out data information in Ichika's own "document", then the data is altered in which, for example, a mere human… combined with that of the data of an IS… …can have the same strength and capacity of that of an IS suit. Which means… despite Ichika being weak in his physical strength, with his bond with Byakushiki and its attributes being shared to him…

"There's no tomorrow for me, _Orimura-sensei. _…Unless I change your mind right here, and _NOW!" _

"…Stupid boy. You really want to surpass me…?" Chifuyu took a stance. "Then," Gesturing at Ichika to come to her and do what he dared to do… "come at me. Just like I told you before, if you can surpass me, then you're a grown man and I will admit that I am the one who has been wrong all this time."

"_FINE BY ME! Huaaarrghh-!" _Ichika charged forward with a clenched fist.

"Hmph, damn you, you've caused me enough trouble already. Now, submit-!" With a clenched fist of her own, Chifuyu moved for an attack.

_***POOOOWWWW-!*** _

Both fists created an impact that also sent a sound that seems to have moved light objects that are lying on the ground. Like the fault of the ground has just shaken.

"Grg," Chifuyu felt pain in that punch that was delivered by Ichika.

Separating their fists from one another.

"Hmn," Ichika goes for another one…

"Hn," Chifuyu herself decided to go for another one, but…

_*Twissht-!* _

Chifuyu's fist slightly touched Ichika's fist, then passing through it, Ichika's clenched fist went for—

_***POOOOOOWWWWW-!***_

"…" Ichika was successful in delivering a punch to Chifuyu's beautiful face. A bruise has been inflicted. …Chifuyu was blown away in a very little far away distance. "…"

_Tseeepp…_

The Zero System deactivated itself. And Ichika's attributes have reverted back to normal.

"…" Ichika eyed his older sister who is lying on the ground. She seems to be in pain. "…" He approached her.

"…" She has a shocked and surprised, greatly surprised, expression on her face as she just lies there. With pain ringing through her right cheek, the spot that Ichika managed to land a devastating punch, her feeling like her entire body was paralyzed with the pain and with her own brother looking down on her. "…" She touched the bruise that was inflicted into her. She wringed in pain as she does so. "That was…"

"Hmph, I'm no longer yours. I've broken my ties over you. You no longer have any hold over me. I'm free." Ichika declared as it started raining.

"…" Chifuyu, with her expectations being surpassed greatly and with her brother's words echoing in her heart, felt like someone have finally made her feel alive. It is through the heat of battle that she feels like this. And through the words of a family member who has finally mustered enough courage to say that to her face, and land a punch too, a deadly punch. "… … … … … ..So it would seems."

"…" Ichika walked pass her, but he stopped. "You said I should become a man, right? With this, your ideals are now considered false. The weak's ideals are false, and the strong ones are right, right?"

"…" She nodded weakly. "Then, you have… … … … ..You have surpassed me." She said that as the tears that have been threatening to fall finally came flowing as if a dam has just been opened. "Huh, looks like… I was… wrong. I thought that I would simply watch over you for the rest of your life. Huh, but I was wrong. I'm not strong enough. Though you may think of me as strong or tough, I'm actually… …very fragile." The tears came down all at once as the raindrops increased.

"…" Ichika turned to her. "…Aren't you gonna stand up?" Ichika's eyes returned to normal as the SEED subsided.

"… …I can't. I'm too weak. _sob, _Through my time teaching rookies, huh, I feel like I was never going to find anything that might surpass my expectation. But… here you are, with an answered that is thrown directly at my face, feel like… the world that I have come to imagine, wherein the strong ones will prey on the weak, has been shattered."

"… … …Words… Words are cheap. Good and Evil are just words, your strength… your resolve… your emotion… your will… that is what matters the most."

"Huh, since when did you became ever philosophical?" She said half-smiling.

…Ichika kneeled at Chifuyu's side. "Chifuyu-nee…"

"Call me… Orimura-sensei."

"…I won, so I got the right to address you whenever no one else is around."

"…So it would seems. Huh, yeah, I lost. Literally. Ugh," Her right cheek is still in pain. "Huh, you've grown, Ichika. Huh, as your sister, I should be proud of you. But…" Tears begun to fall in a gentle manner. "…But now, you're moving away huh?" She remembered the times she spent with Ichika. When Ichika was a child, Chifuyu was more kind in her words and actions. But she became cold after coming back for a year, probably because she has been exposed to the cruel realities of others. "You're strong, Ichika. Compared to you, I'm nothing. Huh, though you might think otherwise… I am weak."

"…"

"_Sigh, _here I am, rambling on and on about my own whinings."

"…I like to hear more."

"Huh?"

Ichika touched Chifuyu's shoulders gently.

"Chifuyu-nee… No, Orimura-sensei. You've always been there for me. Even though you acted cold, you're still the only one who can make me a man. In fact, my motivation was that because I wanted to hear you… your approval… of me… becoming… strong."

"…Huh, is that so? Hm, then I was wrong, you're not a man, you're a child." Both Orimuras have traded sarcasms with one another. "…But thank you." …But they're also gentle ones.

"Orimura… sen—"

"You don't have to call me that right now."

"…Chifuyu-nee. …I need you."

"…Huh?"

"I need you. Without you, I won't be who I am now. I just wanted to at least, make you feel more comfortable. Without being a burden… Without me being a burden, I thought that I might give you—"

"A new future."

"Huh?"

Chifuyu touched Ichika's cheeks. "Huh, who have ever thought that my good, obedient and adorable young brother is such a strong young man. …You have grown. How time passes so fast that I feel like it went by too fast?" Chifuyu gave a gentle smile.

"…" Ichika touched Chifuyu's hands that are touching his cheeks. "Sorry about the… uh…" Looking at the bruise at her right cheek, he cannot help but feel like he has to regret his action a bit.

"Hm? Oh, this?" She touched it. She winched a little. "Huh, nah, this is a wake up call for me."

"…I… see."

Chifuyu stood up from the ground.

"Chifuyu-nee…"

"Hm, you pack quite a punch."

"…Hey, Chifuyu-nee…"

"What? I said I'm fine, okay? It's just—Huh?"

Ichika fell to the ground. "…I haven't… drink… any… medicine… for my… fever…" He became unconscious due to his fever becoming worse.

"Wha—I-Ichika!"

…Later, at the infirmary…

All Ichika could see is blackness. He could hear some people, two people, speaking.

"How is he?"

"He should be fine, Orimura-sensei. He seems to be recovering now, thanks to that syringe you just injected him with and the medicine you provided. He should be fine. I'm impressed by your brother though, this kind of fever is something that people do not recover in just… three days."

"…? Three days?"

"Yes, your brother will be recovering for three days. By then, he should make a full recovery."

"I see… Then, can you give me something for my…"

"Oh, you mean that bruise? Hm, where did you get that, anyway?"

"Does it really matter?"

"No, no, I won't interfere with your privacy. Let me check it."

"Thank you."

'…Chifuyu-nee…' Ichika's sight is still nothing but blackness but he understood the conversation. He can feel that he's lying on a soft bed. 'Hm, this feels… nice.'

…Later that night…

…With the lights of the infirmary off, Ichika could sleep soundly and the raindrops outside are quite comforting too.

…_Sliide…_

Someone came in. It's Chifuyu.

"…Hmph, still here, I see." She said sitting beside the bed. "…I wonder how long has it been ever since I watched you sleep like this?" She recalled the times when Ichika was going to put to bed during his childhood years. She acted as a motherly figure for him as well as an ideal older sister. …That is until she and him were separated for a year. Now that Chifuyu thinks about it, perhaps being independent made her life miserable than the other way around. "…I'm a fool. I should have been able to see the freedom I have been longing for." She looked up. There are stars at the sky that can be seen through the window. "I wonder though, can a shooting star grant a wish… truly?" She said as a shooting star passed through the other stars above. "…" Leaning closer to her brother's gentle-looking face. … … … …_chu. _Her lips touched his. "Mmngh, mmgh, ah. For now, I'll start believing in the maybes. Hm, haha. …Orimura Ichika, my only ideal brother, my only one special someone… haha, thank you." She said that after breaking the kiss.

She left the infirmary with a smile afterwards and she made sure that the door is closed. She then went to her desk at the faculty room to take care of something. "With this new strength that idiot gave me, haha, I feel like… I feel lighter." There she goes, ready to take challenges and ordeals that may come her way, and with a newfound goal, she becomes more brighter and beautiful than before.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Infinite Stratos: Darkness From Within**

**Chapter 4: Rocking On Heaven's Gate**

…Inside a lab that is one of the hideouts of Tabane…

The sounds of buttons being pushed and the sounds coming from the monitors are the only things that you can hear in this dark computer room. Tabane is all by herself, she's pretty much occupied in her own world right now wherein only monitors, keyboards, digital sounds, visual interfaces that show progresses and other electric devices are the only things that are involved.

"Hm, I wonder though, with the—"

_beep, beep, beep…_

A weak humming sound caught Tabane's attention, making her come out of her own world. She has been typing on her keyboard for a while with her eyes seemingly wandering as in she is like in a trance and her eyes, despite not looking at any direction other than the direction of the keyboard, are like ignoring everything else that can be seen around.

"Hm? Oh, this is…" She pushed a button that displayed the status of one of the things she's keeping an eye out. The status of Byakushiki is shown on the small monitor that came down when she pushed the button. "Hm? Byakushiki? The…" She observed and took a closer look on the monitor. "Eh?" Tabane is intrigued. _Very _intrigued. "Ara? Ara, ara, ara, is this for real…? Hm," She smirked as if she has just thought of a new prank, like a mischievous kid thinking of a scheme. "How very interesting. It's been a while since someone accessed that system. …And to think Ikkun is the one who is the first to access it. Hm, I'm really am a genius, haha."

Someone came in with a tray of tea and eggs.

"Tabane-sama, your meal has been prepared." A braided hair girl who seems to be 12 years old said bringing the tray to Tabane.

"Oh, Ku-chan, arigatou~ Oh, eggs and tea, haha, wise choice, Ku-chan. I'm proud. I am proud~"

"…Hai." She, however, is not enthusiastic about the cooking. …The eggs are a little overcooked. The tea doesn't have all the required ingredients.

"Mm~ mm~ A—ma—zing… A—ma—zi—ng, Ku-chan~"

"…You are lying." She said that without her hearing what she said.

Even so, Tabane continued eating. "I'm so hyperactive that I don't mind any food, but this is certainly the best, but right now, I could tell… that the Zero System that I installed in Byakushiki was finally put to good use, yay~!" She said clapping her hands like a happy child.

"…? Zero… System?" The girl tilted her head.

"Yes, to further the evolution of humans through all the conflicts that have plagued history itself, someone needs to take the first step and do something about the abominable mechanisms that have been created to taint the magnificent evolution of technology and machineries along with the human civilization that has been so dependent on them that…"

Tabane rambled on and on and the girl didn't had any problem of hearing her out.

"…From what you are saying, the Zero System that you installed in the systematic interface of Byakushiki, the first personal IS, was something Orimura Chifuyu-san wasn't aware of. And this system can only be activated through sheer capacity to endure, to withstand torment and cruelty, and make a choice. Then, with the mentality of the individual being shaped by these cruel experiences, the system will provide new possibilities, new realms of concepts that we can delve into."

"—and the—Huh? What? Oh, yeah, that's exactly it." It seems Tabane kept rambling on and on, and the girl, understanding the most important parts, brought out the bottom line of the topic. "Hm, but does this mean Ikkun has finally… Hm, mm… The seed… is it real? That people have devoured the fruit in the garden of victory, and thus, humans were punished. Are they seeking the apple that is said to be the gift of the gods(IS), and that garden(paradise or a place of there is no conflict) is something that can be taken back…"

"…" The girl didn't understood what she is talking about but she does know that whenever Tabane would have a serious, even just a little serious, expression on her face, her words are always foreshadowing something that might happen soon.

"…However, time will never rewind. And now, we are all on a journey to one place only…"

"…?" The girl tilted her head as Tabane continued typing on her keyboard. "… …The Promised Land."

…IS Academy, classroom of Class One…

"Hey, do you know what happened to Orimura-kun? Ever since the first day…"

"Yeah, he suddenly stopped attending class ever since… W-Well…"

"Yeah, when Orimura-sensei gave him a private lesson about IS or something like that… Orimura-kun didn't attended for three days."

The girls seem to be talking about Ichika who has been absent for three days ever since class started during the first day of school.

One girl, Houki, is sitting near the window at the right corner. She's looking out at the beautiful sight of the sea outside. But the sight of it can only make her worried about a certain someone… 'Ichika…' "Hm," Houki recalled the last time she saw Ichika. That was at the corridor, Ichika was led by Chifuyu for some extra lessons about IS. Since Ichika is wielding a personal IS, it was only imperative that he'll be trained in a proper way since it might create an embarrassing reputation for him and the IS that is said to have been used by Chifuyu in the past.

Just then, Yamada-sensei arrived.

"Everyone, please sit down now. We have a returning student who will be coming back as of today." She said going to the teacher's desk.

"""Huh?""" Everyone became curious.

'Coming back?' Houki thought. "Huh? Wait, could it be…" She could hardly restrain her happiness from bursting as she thought of something that invigorated her… …the thought of someone returning.

"Class, take your seats. We have someone who is finally out of the medical room." Chifuyu entered the class along with Ichika, who has now fully recovered from his fever, and she went to the teacher's desk, taking Yamada-sensei's position, as compromise of their positions as homeroom teacher and assistant homeroom teacher. Chifuyu laid her bag on the desk and gestured at Ichika to stand in front. "I know he was just here the first day, but I suppose I should introduce him again. _Ahem, _everyone, this Orimura Ichika. My own brother and he'll be joining us from here onward."

"H-Hello, it's… it's been three days but, I hope I'll be able to keep up with everybody." Ichika bowed politely and courteously. …The voice in his head has faded so Ichika felt relieved but at the same time, without that, it seems he cannot put on the same stance that he put in the first day. And now his usual unassuming expression has become the most dominant character.

"""…""" Everyone is silent. Now Ichika knows what it is like to be in Yamada-sensei's position when she herself was overwhelmed by that ridiculous silence during the first day. But of course, with all the stares of his classmates directly pointed at him, this is much more overwhelming.

…

…

…

…

"Ugh," 'Did I say something odd…? I didn't look embarrassing, did I?' Ichika felt very nervous that he simply wish to get this over with quickly.

"""KYAAAAAHHH-! ORIMURA-! WELCOME BACK-!"""

"…!" Ichika felt like he just got blown away by a tornado that just went his path. The extremely delightful cheering and crying, cries of joy, of his classmates made him unable to withstand the nervousness and he thinks he has to sit down, now.

"Alright, shut up, now." …By the way, Chifuyu has become much more considerate ever since the first day… at least, near the end of the day of when class started for the first semester. "Orimura, you can sit down, now."

"R-Right. Arigatou, Orimura-sensei."

"Ah. Now, we'll begin discussing first the—Hey, get back to your seats!" …Of course, there is still strictness in her posture and standing when it comes to her position as a teacher. Just as the rest of the people were going to Ichika's desk, she scolded them and made them return to their seats. "What are you guys, a bunch of kindergarten kids? Yamada-kun, open up the screen."

"Hai, Orimura-sensei." Unlike in the other schools, the board here is a screen in which all sort of information or lesson topics can be easily demonstrated and given example of without using a chalk or writing something in front. "Now then, everyone, today we'll be discussing about the basics of IS, Infinite Stratos. Since Orimura-kun was absent and we had some preparations we had to consider, this is our first normal lesson to undergo and…"

'First lesson…? Hm, come to think of it, Chifuyu-nee did say that I didn't need to cover any lessons that were discussed… So all they did these past days are just orientations and stuff…?' Ichika thought of what he should do for the rest of the day. Well, since he'll be attending IS academy, things will not be the same for him anymore.

…Later, before lunch break…

"Well then, ever since the first day of class, we still haven't cover up most of the lesson so we'll have to make a short schedule about it, but all of you will be given various long assignments that require you to do some research. You're all not children or middle schoolers anymore so try to be more open as you try to gain knowledge about specific fields of interest. Also, there's still the matter of deciding on who among you will be the class representative who'll take part in the inter-class tournament."

'Class representative? Inter-class tournament…? Hm,' A beginner or someone who is just new to the world of IS, Ichika doesn't know the significance of the tournament that was mentioned.

Yamada-sensei volunteered to elaborate on that, though the entire class, with the exception of Ichika, seems to know already what this is all about. "The class representative is as its name indicates. The class representative will not only compete in the tournament, but will also attend student council meetings and committee meetings whenever they are in session. It is the honor that a class may endow upon someone, and that someone can be what we consider a class leader. For that reason, we're going to have to ask for your nominations in this matter."

'Nominations? Oh, then, we're going to nominate someone in our class…' Ichika felt out of place in this since he doesn't know the qualifications, in a manner of speaking, for being selected as class representative. 'I mean, it's not just about being… different from the rest of the class, right?' …One might wonder why he thought of that. 'I mean, really, it must be someone dependable and reliable when it comes to all sort of committee meetings, right? Hm, then I guess it doesn't really have to be something… I mean, what can I do? Hm, I guess I'll just support someone who is capable of it.'

For qualifications, yes, indeed, someone capable of such tasks involving meetings with various authority figures and someone who is strong enough to withstand the stress of representing the entire student body, or something like that. The qualifications that Ichika thought of are that of someone who may have the privilege of being elected without everyone else having second thoughts. Meaning that someone is undeniably the right person to be elected. For without such someone, there is no hope…

'Hm, I guess I'll just lend my support for whoever that someone is.' He thought of that as in to retreat from all the harsh things in the world. …But of course, when someone is blessed with something that they don't want, one has to wonder… if one's expectations are just blissful imaginations that can be surpassed in just about any time…

"Well? Anyone has someone in mind?" Chifuyu started the nomination for being class representative.

"Sensei!" One girl stood up. "I recommend Orimura-kun!"

_Toink! _

'M-Me!? Wha…' …See? Dreams are so blissful that you can just blow them away and _bam, _reality's harshness is harnessed. "M-Me?" He said pointing at himself and the girls nodded.

"I feel that it's a good idea too!" Another one nominated for Ichika. Then it's one after another.

"…Are you all certain?" Chifuyu asked.

"""HAI-!"""

"Wait, wait, don't I… uh…" Ichika stood up, wanting to protest but since he's the only one…

"Don't worry…" Chifuyu assured and give Ichika an assuring expression. "…we'll just put your name under the list of those who-would-be class representatives."

"Eh?"

"You're just the first one to be listed." Like Chifuyu said, Ichika's name is added to the list of possible candidates for the position of being class rep. The screen is now showing his name.

"O-Oh. Then, it's not for certain…?"

"""Ehh~~""" Most of the girls moaned at that.

"Settle down, Orimura. Take a seat."

"H-Hai." Ichika sat down.

"…" Yamada-sensei noticed that Chifuyu is a lot more gentle than the first day of class. 'I wonder what happened during her extra lesson session with Orimura-kun… ..ah, just the two siblings. …? … …? …! Wha… Wait, maybe I'm just exaggerating, I mean… The forbidden love between siblings. Sensei has read about that in books, but… M-Maybe I'm really just exaggerating, haha…' She thought nervously as she tries to dismiss the thought.

"Yamada-kun, any other possible candidates you can think of?"

"Eh? Oh, uh… T-Then, everyone, aside from Orimura-kun, is there someone else you wish to nominate…?"

"W-Wait a second! I cannot abide by this—" Cecilia Alcott, who is sitting at the back, stood up.

"Alcott? What is it? If someone is nominated, or that you nominate yourself, the one nominated cannot refuse. Though of course, it's only added to the list. …What is it you wish to say?"

'I cannot refuse? E-Even if I'm not willing…' Upon hearing that, Ichika's spirit went down similar to an RPG stat in which it can be put into something like this: Spirit: -12 - -80.

"I cannot accept this outcome."

_*Slam!* _

Cecilia slammed her hands on her desk as she got up, now this is the sight of a baroness or countess expressing her desired law or rule in a society.

"This kind of election outcome is totally unacceptable! Anyway, having a man as our class representative is totally disgraceful! Do you expect me, Cecilia Alcott, to endure this embarrassment for a whole year?"

"We have not yet officially elected him as class representative. And," Looking at the faces of her students, it seems it's pretty clear who would be elected… that is… "it's up for the entire class to decided but," Chifuyu becomes serious, deadly serious. "are you proposing that we all settle this in a duel among the nominated candidates?"

"""…!""" Everyone, except Ichika who had a curious expression on his face about what Chifuyu said regarding a duel, had a shocked and surprised expression on their faces.

"Th-That's… Hm, then, in this proposed duel for the election of that position…" Cecilia seems to have become intrigued and fascinated at the thought of battling anyone who has possible rights to become class rep. "Th-Then," She put her hands on her desk again, then she cleared her throat, it seems a speech is about to be heard from the almighty figure in this class. "In terms of ability, it's obvious that I should be the class representative. It'll be troubling if some rare far-east monkey is to be chosen because he is a rare breed! I came to this island country to polish up my IS skills, and I have no interest in joining a circus!"

"Then, as we have asked before, any possible nominations left?" Chifuyu asked the class for any possible candidates to be listed on the list.

"""…""" No one seems to be cooperating.

"…Then, how do you respond at this, Alcott?" Seeing that there was no one else nominating, Chifuyu figured that Cecilia's reaction will be interesting.

"Th-This is an outrage! Only the most talented can be the class representative, and I'm the most suitable one! In the first place, living in such a country with an underdeveloped level of culture is excruciatingly painful for me!"

"Then, are you nominating yourself?" Chifuyu seems to have a competitive expression on her face, it's like she's actually daring Cecilia to add her name on the list.

"If there is no one among these ungrateful peasants will, then yes! I nominate myself for this position!" She declared that with a clenched fist, but not too clenched, as everyone else, except for Ichika, Chifuyu and Yamada-sensei, who seems to be bewildered by the argument over the election of being class rep, glared at her direction.

Cecilia's name is added to the list. It seems Ichika and Cecilia will settle this in a duel at the arena.

"Then, we have a common understanding. The battle will take place next Monday in the 3rd arena. Orimura and Alcott, make sure you are well prepared. And on that note, class will be dismissed early as some of you are required for the preparation for this duel. But there is also a chance that this might be settled early, so…"

"Wait, why don't we just settle this tomorrow? Any disputes must be settled as quickly as possible, since this is an urgent matter, we—" Just as Cecilia proposed that,

"Then, everyone agree to that?"

'…No, I don't. Anyway, do I really have to do this…? I mean, there's a still a chance that this doesn't have to happen, right?' Ichika prayed with little hope, and then… the decisive moment…

"""…""" Everyone turned to their seatmates to ask for their opinions.

…

…

…

…..

All of the sudden, everyone stood up, with only Ichika not going to where everyone is getting at.

"""HAAII-!""" They all said raising their hands in approval of the proposal.

"…I don't believe this…" Ichika could only mutter that without anyone hearing.

"Alright, then it's settled. Since Orimura already has his own personal IS, then there shouldn't be any problems if none of those who are involved with the preparation would become lazy, since you guys are the ones asking for this, make sure that it goes well or else this will damage the class's reputation. Understood?"

"""Hai-!""" Everyone said.

'How did it came to this…?' Ichika thought in despair. He lowered his head on his desk.

"…Hm," Chifuyu noticed his reaction which amused her to a high degree. 'Welcome to the world of unexpected things, Ichika. Hmph, you're pretty good at that, anyway. This should be interesting.' She thought excitedly as she turned to face the class. "Alright, dismiss. Don't forget, just because both Alcott and Orimura are required to prepare, that doesn't mean the rest of you can slack off. If I were you, take your time researching about the basics of what we cover up for today, all sorts of equipment that can be used in actual combat and their characteristics should also be something you guys should keep in mind. Now, dismiss."

"""Yaay-!""" A lot of them got enthusiastic.

"Hm," Ichika pondered deeply on what to do.

…Later, at the courtyard…

Ichika wandered for a bit around here. The afternoon sunlight can be soothing and comforting in this part.

"Hm, I'm going to have to prepare huh." He said that. Even though that's what he was told to do, he doesn't know exactly what steps he should take.

_Tseeepp…_

"Hm?" …The bulky bracelet, the closed form of Byakushiki, is glowing. "What the…"

_Activating… Zero… System…_

"Huh? Z-Zero? B-Byakushiki—Gaahh-!"

_Flaashh-! _

Byakushiki seems to have activated itself by its own accord.

"Huh?" Ichika, in his pilot suit, is standing(or hovering) on the ground with him wearing the IS suit. "What the…" He looked at his palms that are equipped with Byakushiki's own palms. "How did I…"

_Tseeepp…_

…_Zero… System…_

_Please enter code identification._

The word "ZERO" came to Ichika's mind as if Byakushiki telling him what to input.

"…" With just the power of thought, Ichika inputted the code.

_Z__E__R__O_

_Code identification: valid._

_Activating Zero System…_

_"Agh… Ahh…" Ah, the sensation wherein you feel like your mind is being read or being delved into certainly feels like you are not alone at all, never, in fact. "Zero… What are you… …telling… me… ahh…"_

_Tseeepp…_

_Tseeepp…_

_Tseeepp…_

_Tseeepp…_

That aching sensation is being caused by the waves that are being sent by the Zero System. This system can actually penetrate through the brain waves of the user, thus, enabling the user to go through the limits of one's expectation. It's like discovering new possible paths, new possibilities… the power of Chaos, as in to exceed one's own imagination.

"Aghh…" But of course, it can also be very exhausting and one might become very dizzy… like… "Agghh…"

_Flash._

Ichika's IS returned to its closed form. But the Zero System is still active. And the waves it's sending to Ichika is so… so… so… _OVERWHELMING! _The possible courses to take…!

"Agh… Ugh… Z-Zero… S-Stop… Th-This…" Ichika touched his head, he can see the events that transpired today. The events that took place earlier. Him recovering from his fever, the cover of the entire lesson that was discussed, the proposed duel for the position of being class rep and… and… "Agghh-! Stop, please… stop…!"

_Tseeepp…_

_Tseeepp…_

_Tseeepp…_

_Tseeepp…_

_"Ugh… Ugh…" Ichika tries to maintain his composure. His vision is becoming blurry though. "Ahh… Ahh…" He wandered aimlessly, like he's about to fall off as if he's drunk._

_Tap, tap._

_"Hm?" Houki, who seems to have finished training along with the rest of the kendo club members, saw Ichika walking around aimlessly. "Eh? I… Ichika? Ah," The sight of someone like a childhood friend can certainly make you feel nostalgic and full of warm emotions, but to Houki, this is her first love… "Wah—W-W-W—" Houki hid behind a pillar at the corridor. She eyed Ichika from the shadows. 'Ichika…' Last time, Ichika was to have an extra lesson about IS maneuvers. Chifuyu was the one who taught him. Houki lost her chance to talk with him. "…"_

_throb_

_throb_

_throb_

_throb…_

_Ah, the sound of a maiden's pure heartbeat. _

_"Ahh," Houki touched her chest, it seems she's hurt, at least, inwardly, but the pain is a little sharp so she just had to touch her chest. "Wha… What am I doing…? This is just Ichika, he's—Huh?" Turning back to Ichika, he seems to have collapsed on the ground. "Wha—Wha—What in the…!? I-Ichika…!" Houki ran to Ichika._

_…Ichika is lying on the ground, his expression is that of someone who seems to be on a trance. It seems the Zero System has induced him to the point wherein he seems to be capable of seeing something… like an hallucination or vision… of possible outcomes of situations…_

_"I… am… … …Chaos… power of… Chaos…" He said that as his consciousness is drifting…_

_"Ichika! Hey, Ichika," Houki kneeled beside him. "Ichika, ICHIKAAAA-!"_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…._

_…?..._

_"…Huh?" All Ichika could see is the sky. It seems it's afternoon. But the weird thing is that there is… …fog. There's a lot of them. "Ah." Ichika stood up, finding himself on a beach shore. "Huh?" The calm waves of the sea is very soothing. "This place is… Hm?" He saw someone sitting on a log near the water. It's a girl… A girl in white. She's wearing a white hat and her dress are slightly being blown away by the calm breeze. "…" Feeling like this girl is approachable, Ichika went closer to where she is._

_*Splaaash-!*_

_Then suddenly, someone… or something emerged from the water near the shore. It's an IS. …Quite bashful in its appearance as well. The water that were splashed weren't coming down, it seems to be shy to show its appearance._

_*Splaaaasshh-!* _

_…Okay, maybe not. The water that stayed in mid-air dropped all of the sudden as a large wave just went near the shore, revealing the IS. …Wow, this is…_

_"Huh…?" Ichika eyed this IS, it is a Close Quarters Combat unit with designs that mirror the Byakushiki in its deployed form. The unit is covered in platinum armor resembling a medieval knight, and has a helmet-styled Hyper Sensor prototype with visor to protect the pilot's identity. "This is…"_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…._

_The White Knight, the first IS to be shown to the whole world, is before Ichika._

_"Thou has cometh before me… For what purpose…?"_

_"Eh?"_

_"Thou has something that is remarkable and splendid, yet… We are not convinced. If thou is true to thy words and deeds, then thou shalt be tested. For this realm possesses not a past, nor a future. It is an eternal present wherein one cannot escape…" __The White Knight took a combat stance, its large broad sword is quite remarkable as it was said to have actually destroyed 1221 missiles along with the large particle gun that it used to destroy the remaining missiles. __"If I have to pose a question to thou, what is a choice? Choice, in my own accord, is an illusion. If thou does not think so, then the will of the Great Will may not be so absolute…" _

_"…" Ichika feels like he's talking to a god. Is this really __the __White Knight…? _

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Tseeepp…_

_Tseeepp…_

_Tseeepp…_

_Tseeepp…_

…That sound… Is that…?

"…Zero? Is that…"

"_Reflection… Orimura… Reflection… Do you remember? What that guy told you?" _

"…" That voice…

"_Reflect on yourself, Orimura. Only then, the brilliant light will answer. And the shooting star… will heed your call." _

"…"

_Flash! _

Ichika deployed Byakushiki.

The girl who was sitting on the log earlier is standing beside the White Knight.

"_Does thou accept our challenge?"_

"…" The girl is looking at Ichika.

"…Yeah, I guess so. Besides…" The image of the other Ichika went to Ichika's mind. And… "…" Ichika's expression becomes serious, emotionless… …cruel… _"Having to battle a legendary knight with a magnificent aura is certainly quite ecstatic. For in the world, you are known as the one who has saved Japan… …I do not know whether I should revere you, faithful knight, but I do know... that words are cheap. Good and evil are just words, such as your own words are just words, the one that surpasses all that… haha… hahaha…" _Ichika laughed wickedly… "…Words such as good and evil are cheap, _power always wins._" Ichika deployed his saber.

_Tseeepp…_

_Tseeepp…_

_Tseeepp…_

_Tseeepp…_

The Zero System is also active. It's sending out waves to Ichika, as certain urges are to follow, Ichika's mentality is being put to the test.

"…_Thou words are cruel. …Perhaps…"_

"Why…?" Ichika formed a wicked smile, _"Too afraid to stand up as a man…? Hahahahaha!" _

"…" That may have been the last straw for the White Knight. _"…Are you challenging me?" _

"_What do you think? Gallant knight, you are none other than…" _

_Sliiicee-! _Ichika, through his exposure to the influence of the Zero system, seems to have become very familiar in how to use Byakushiki's weaponries. He just sent out a beam energy by just swinging forth the saber. The helmet-styled sensor was destroyed, and the White Knight's identity, which is something that baffled people for so long, is none other than…

"…_Orimura-sensei." _ Ichika said with full confidence… and he's right.

"…" Yup, that's certainly is Chifuyu Orimura's own face, except… _"Amazing. …It seems your power has exceeded my own limits and expectations. …Then it might not be such a bad thing to become one with you…" _

"_But of course, there is a price for it, correct?"_

"…_Yes."_

"_Alright, since we haven't been doing anything other than this pointless talking, how about…" _Pointing the saber to the White Knight(Chifuyu doppelganger, perhaps?) with a very serious expression… _"How about we start this ceremony where we shall dance for the honor of your resolution of being able to choose your own CHOICE!" _

"…" The White Knight smiled, it's like Chifuyu herself agreed to that. It pointed its large broadsword towards Ichika._ "Very well,"_

"_Ah." _ The girl smiled. "Hm,"

_Flash! _

It became a light that merged with the White Knight.

"_Now, come, Orimura Ichika! If I am going to swear my oath to you, then prove yourself to be the man… who may be capable of being my scabbard!"_

"_It will be an honor, now, COME AT ME! HAVE AT YOU! ARRRRGGHH-!" _

"_Ahhhrrrghh-!" _Ichika and the White Knight, with it giving the feeling like Ichika is battling Chifuyu while wearing the White Knight IS suit, moved towards each other.

_*Claash-!* *Claash-!*_

_*CLAAAAAASSSHHH-!* _

Both of them clashed swords, saber and sword that is, as they stared at each other's faces while their swords are still having contact with one another. Both of them have competitive and confident expressions at the same time.

"_You're good." _Ichika said snickering.

"_So are you. You are no doubt my previous scabbard's kin. Now, show me more!" _

_*CLAAASH-!* _

Both of them backed away from each other.

…However, it seems the White Knight has been charging up its particle gun for some time now.

"_You may be the shooting star… who is capable of impacting those around you… but… can you overcome PURE POWER-!?" _

_BLLAAAAAAASSSSTTT-! _

This is definitely the particle gun that destroyed the remaining missiles that were left behind by the broad sword.

"_Uuuuaaarrgh… Now, withstand this!" _

_SLAAAAAAASSSSHHH-! BLAAAASSTT-! _

Swinging forth the broad sword, it's like half of the world, from the White Knight's view or perspective, was cut in half. The beam energy that was sent out by the broad sword cut the Sun in half, or at least the gigantic beam energy remained at the middle of the Sun from where the White Knight is standing. That's how far things can be grasped with one's own grasp, at least, in a manner of speaking.

Everything is engulfed by blinding light.

"_Quite a magnificent sight," _Ichika's voice echoed.

"_What? Wha—Where are thou!? Huh?" _Just a few meters away from the White Knight, Ichika, with Byakushiki, is floating to where the gigantic beam energy was sent, his saber, which is empowered by that same energy beam, became very, very, _very_, _powerful_. _"Wha…"_

"You cut the Sun in half… Amazing… but…" Raising his saber upward,

_Flash!_

The surrounding changed into night time. There are lights hovering everywhere. They're like fireflies.

"I think the time for harshness is over. How about a gentle breeze for _THE NIGHT!?_"

_BLAAAAAAAAASSSTT-! _

Swinging forth his saber, the energy beam is the same size as the one that was released by the White Knight.

_Flash,_

_Flash,_

_Flash,_

_FLAAAASSHHH-! _

"…_!?" _Upon coming in contact with the lights around, everything is being engulfed… by bright light… all of the lights merged with the energy beam and it became more and more larger…!

_BLAAAAAAASSSTTT-! _

The White Knight was blown away by the enlarging light. It's shield barrier has been deactivated as a result. Then…

_Flash…! _

All of the lights went out, looking up above the sky that is full of stars… A shooting star is coming down…

"_That's…" _

"…_Hm," _Along with the shooting star, Ichika is coming down from above, the shooting star is behind him, from the White Knight's perspective, and they're moving… …_IN AN EXTREMELY FAST SPEED! Like a meteor coming down…! "Aaaarrrrghhh-!" _Ichika prepared his claw, it's aimed for… …the IS core of the White Knight… "Ahhhrrrghhh-!"

…_Tsiiiiiiinnngg-! _

In the speed of light, Ichika aimed his claw for the core… … …and—

_*POOOOOOOWWWWWWWW-!* _

_*BOOOOM-!* _

_*BOOOOOOOOMMM-!* _

Large explosions near the beach shore,

…When all the lights cleared out, the White Knight is seen lying on the ground. Its core has been damaged, thus, disabling it. Ichika is on top of it… or her. It's not Chifuyu, that's for sure, but still… Is the White Knight considered a woman…?

"…Uh, s-sorry for…" Ichika, reverting back to his unassuming expression, apologized for this rather embarrassing situation.

"…_You are strong." _ The White Knight said looking at the moon behind Ichika.

Upon hearing that, Ichika remembered what Chifuyu told him the other day.

"_**Though you may think of me as strong or tough, I'm actually… …very fragile."**_

The sight of the White Knight, with Chifuyu's face on it, certainly feels like Ichika just did what he exactly did during that time. Wherein Chifuyu declared that Ichika was finally freed from her grasp, in which he can now make decisions for himself and Chifuyu now acknowledging that he has become stronger than before, and that she herself has found a new path to the future…

"…_I have misjudged you. You are… You are exactly what my former scabbard has come to describe." _It/she? put it/her hands on Ichika's cheeks. This made Ichika recall the other day again, in which upon defeat, Chifuyu put both of her hands on Ichika's cheeks and gave him a gentle expression.

"…By the way, am I correct to assume that… …the White Knight… is Chifuyu-nee?"

"Correct." The White Knight begun speaking in the same tone as Chifuyu. This made it more odd or awkward for Ichika. "But it seems now… I have a new journey… And that is…" Pulling Ichika's face closer… "I may become the light that will guide you soon, Orimura Ichika… You are… my…" Putting her lips near Ichika's, "…my scabbard…"

Lights have engulfed the entire scenery.

…Ichika's room…

"—ey, hey, Ichika! Wake up! Wake up! Ichikaa-!" Houki carried Ichika here without anyone spotting them. She has been desperately trying to wake up Ichika to no avail. She became worried and she instead relied to desperate measure in which she begun pulling on his uniform and let out tears for… to express how much she really has come to miss him, to long for his presence, to long for… "ICHIKAA-!"

"Guah! H-Houki?"

"Eh?" Ichika, now finally conscious, was woken up by Houki's screaming. "I-Ichika."

"H-Houki, you… Oh," Noticing that Houki is not wearing her school uniform, she's wearing an hakama for training. "You… Finished training at—"

"Baka!" She pushed him away.

"Guah, h-hey." Ichika found himself lying on his bed. Since when he was here? "Wait a minute, how did I…" Ichika recalled that he fell unconscious at the courtyard, and then… He thought he heard Houki's voice. Maybe she brought him here…? "Uh, Houki, you—"

"Baka!"

_*Hit!* _

"Ow! Hey, Houki, AHH-! Ow, ow-!" _*Hit!*_

_*Hit!*_

_*Hit!*_

_*Hit!*_

"What the hell are you doing!?" Houki kept hitting him with a wooden sword. Ichika is very thankful that Zero, the Zero System's nickname that he gave to it, is still using its functionality called "telepathic transfer wave system" which allows him to become hard as metal, hard as Byakushiki, that is now in its closed form, and thus, Houki's assault didn't hurt him much. "What the hell are you doing!? Making me worried like… that… like… tha… _sob, sob._" Houki stopped on her assault as the wooden sword slowly and gently landed on top of Ichika's head…

"Houki?"

"_Sob,_ what the hell were you doing…? Collapsing like that… Making me worried… and I'm already being handicapped when I lost my chance to talk to you the other day…" She recalled the time where Ichika was walking at the corridor, then he got led by Chifuyu for his extra lessons regarding IS maneuvers. Then another time where Houki, unbeknownst to Ichika, was watching him when Yamada-sensei led him to his room during the time he and Chifuyu went here and would permanently stay. And when she heard that Ichika collapsed due to high fever, but the infirmary was not allowing visitors at the time so she once again lost the chance to talk to him. That makes it three lost opportunities. …Handicapped, indeed. "_sob, sob._" Houki lost her strength and dropped the wooden sword. …She sat down on the ground.

"Hou… ki?" Ichika feels guilty.

_Tseeepp…_

Zero stopped functioning.

Ichika came down from the bed and kneeled in front of Houki. "Houki? Uh, I'm…"

"Don't touch me!" He tried to touch her but she just pushed his hand away. "After all the things I've been through, Ichika… Ichika… Why couldn't you… Why couldn't you approach me… I tried to approach you during class but… you left. …You left me alone."

"What…?"

Flashback…

"Hm, quite an attractive place, hm, perhaps I should take this leisure time to explore a little. Hm," He smirked at the idea and left the classroom.

"Ah." Houki saw him leave. "Ah, I-Ichika…" She wanted to talk to him but it seems he managed to beat her on who gets to get what he/she wants. "…Ichika. … …" She decided to follow him.

…At the hall…

"Hey, look, it's that boy."

"Huh? Wha—W-Waah…! I-It's him!"

"Hey, isn't that Orimura Ichika!? Wa-Waah… What a… What a… What a lucky day…"

"Hey, let's talk to him…"

"Huh!? Y-You go first."

Houki eyed Ichika. She's a little angry due to all the girls staring at him. Unreasonably, she's taking it out on Ichika, who is just walking through the corridor with his hands on his pockets, and should he ever flirt any of these harlots… "Ichika…" She said menacingly.

"Pretty nice, huh?" A voice ahead told him.

"Huh? O-Oh, Chifuyu-ne—" _*Chop!*_"Ow."

"Call me Orimura-sensei."

"…Hai, Orimura-sensei."

"Hm, follow me." She said turning around.

"Huh? Wh-Where?"

"To the field. There's something I want to give you."

"…? Give me?" He followed his older sister.

"You'll see when you see it for yourself."

…Behind them, a lot of students had curious faces as they stare at the Orimura siblings.

"He's Orimura-sensei's younger brother?"

"It seems so. It's…"

"…" Among the curious onlookers, Houki seems to be disheartened. 'Ichika…'

End of flashback…

"Houki…"

"I've been handicapped… MORE THAN ONCE! _sob, sob_… Ichika… you're… you're… YOU'RE AN IDIOT! _sob, sob, _you've handicapped me again… don't go falling unconscious like that and then making me cry…"

"…Hm," Ichika stood up. He turned around with his back facing Houki. "…" His expression becomes very serious, seemingly angry. _"I suppose words will not reach you. Hm, and to think, that I've been like this to you, hmph, quite ironic, huh?" _…He's planning something. He's not mocking Houki or anything, it's just that his words are so astonishing that he can't help but mock, insult, and…

"What are you saying!? Are you saying I'm— Huh?"

Ichika picked up the wooden katana.

"_This is quite a magnificent sword you got. It pretty much shows your own character, dashing, beautiful, strong…" _Ichika said grabbing the hilt and raising the sword a bit… _"Enough to… Enough to…"_

"…?" …Words that are so dashing and astonishing that he cannot help but mock, insult and… and…

"_Enough to pierce through my heart-!" _…He cannot help but mock, insult and… and… and stab himself! He put the katana on the ground, jumped at the edge of the bed and… the tip of the katana is seeing face to face with his… …chest… Ichika's chest, where his heart is…

_*CLIIIIIIINNNGGGEEE-!* _ _ *Breaaaakkk-!* _

"…!_, _Ah, _gasp!" _ 'Wha… What are you… Are you insaaannee-!?' Houki couldn't believe it. Ichika put the katana on the ground and the tip of the sword came in contact with his chest, as a result, the sword was broken and Ichika fell on the ground with pieces of the sword around him. "I-Ichikaa-! Wh-What do you think you're doing…!?"

"_Compensating for making you go through all that." _He said standing up. He seems to be okay… Zero seems to have activated the "telepathic transfer wave system". …The sword, however, seems to have been imbued with something… Its data has been altered, it would seem that with Zero's and Byakushiki's help, Ichika made the sword to be strong as an IS equipment. He grabbed it, the hilt, and then picked the other pieces that are on the ground.

"Ichika, what did you… What do you think you're doing!?"

"Hm, this is quite an astonishing sword, Houki. Look." He said holding the sword with one hand.

"Eh?"

_Flash._

"…! Wha…" The sword is glowing. "I-Ichika, what did you…"

"This sword… _It will be the symbol of your own character, Houki. You think I can let something like this be thrown away? No, just like this sword, Houki, you're an irreplaceable memory in my own heart and mind, and more than that, you think I will ever forget your own face or name? Hmph," _He smiled wickedly.

"Eh…? I-Ichika… You…"

To her own surprise, Ichika grabbed her from behind with his hand touching her lower back, and he handed the sword at her left hand that is being held by him, the two of them are holding the sword, then staring at her face fiercely, _"Say, Houki, have I ever told you that I've watched and heard that you've won the championship? Magnificent. I wanted to give you something as a gift, but… I never had the chance to give you something, so…" _With the two of them holding the sword, Ichika pulled the sword, _"how about…" _…then he thrust the sword into Houki's hand, she held it. He let go, but…

"Wh-What? What are you…"

Ichika backed away from her. He's near the bed behind him. _"Hm," _Ichika smiled wickedly. He gestured… for the sword… _…__**to come at him… pierce him… through the heart… **__"Very magnificent indeed, with that sword representing your character… it's also very… mystifying…"_

…_mmmooorrrgghh…_

"Eh? Wha—Wha—What in the…!?" The sword is glowing and is moving on its own. It's obliging to Ichika's gesture.

"_Now," _Ichika closed his eyes. _"come at me. Pierce my heart, take your honor and pride, and make me pay for my ignorance. __**Do it, Houki!**__"_

…_mmmoooorrrgghh-! _

"Guah—G-Gyaa-! S-Stop! We don't need to do that!" Houki tried to stop the moving sword from moving, it's aiming for Ichika's chest. "I-Ichika, what did you do with my sword!? Was that magic!? A-Ahh…!" Houki isn't strong enough and she got dragged along for the ride. "W-Waah… I-Ichikaaaa-!"

_*CLIIIIINNNGGGGEEE-!* flash! _

…Something that is glowing radiantly and beautifully came out of the closed form of Byakushiki.

"_Hm," _Ichika seems to be satisfied.

"Huh? That's…" That thing that is glowing is a bracelet that is produced out of the closed form of Byakushiki and it's been imbued with the same attributes, magnitude and strength of that of Byakushiki's saber, with the "telepathic transfer wave system", this was done when Ichika jumped at it and its data is altered upon coming in contact with him when he gestured and compelled it to pierce him.

Ichika received the glowing bracelet as it landed on his palm.

"Ichika, how did you…"

"…" Ichika just gave her a wicked smile. _"Truly beautiful." _He put the bracelet on the sword she's wielding.

_Flash! _

The sword disappeared from Houki's hands and the bracelet glowed brighter and prettier.

"Huh, here, for you." He handed the bracelet to Houki.

"…What is this?"

"That's the only gift I could think of."

"Ah." Houki eyed the bracelet.

"Think of summoning the sword, Houki." Ichika sat on the bed.

"Eh? T-Think?"

"Yeah."

"…" Houki held the bracelet tightly. "Hm,"

_Flash! _

"…!" Similar to how an IS just appear in a flash of light when being activated, this bracelet can transformed into Houki's sword with just a mere thought. "Wha—Th-This is…"

"Think of that as something that is of your flesh and blood, Houki. As that sword represents your character, I think it will also serve you well."

"Ichika… How… How did you…"

"Does it matter? Look, a shooting star." He said pointing outside the window.

"Ah." Yup, a shooting star was seen.

"So, Houki,"

"Hm,"

"That's the only thing I can give you as a gift, and…" The serious expression returned to the unassuming expression once again. "…It's great to see you again." This is a much more gentle tone that he's using.

"…" Houki felt a little satisfied. "A-Ah, hm. Y-Yeah." She turned around, embarrassed. "S-Sorry for hitting you…"

"Hm, I may have deserved that. Well, that's the gift I can give you. Oh, and aside from being similar to the closed form of an IS,"

"Wh-What? Is there something…"

"You can wear it."

"This? … …" Houki wears the bracelet on her left wrist. "H-How is it?"

"Imagine for the sword to be summoned."

"Eh? Why?"

"You'll see."

"Hm, alright…" She closed her eyes. … …

…_flash… flaaash…!_

"…! Ah…! Th-This is…" Lights came out of the bracelet, it's like rainbow or disco lights surrounding the entire room. "I-Ichika…"

"Hm," Ichika just smiled gently at Houki.

"…"

_Flash! _

The bracelet became the sword. It's glowing the same light as the ones that are floating. They're making Houki beautiful as far as one can see.

"You're grown, Houki. You're more beautiful now." …The serious expression is back again. Serious, emotionless, somewhat, and gentle.

"Ah…!" Houki blushed at that. "I-Ichika… Wha… Wha-Wha-What are you saying…!?" She turned around. The sword is still glowing and the lights are still floating. "I-Ichika, how exactly… did you made my sword…"

"It's a long story, but… You can keep that. It's my gift to you."

"R-Really?" Turning to him,

"Yeah. Hm, it's good to see you, Houki." This is their reunion, personal reunion, for the first time.

"…" Now this is the Ichika that Houki remembers so well. "Ichika…"

"…"

"…" The two childhood friends stare at each other. The lights around them are making the scenery beautiful and romantic… A room filled with rainbow colored lights, and two childhood friends reunited… all of this is enough to make Houki feel warm and sleepy.

'Ichika…' She finally smiled. All the times she spent with Ichika at the dojo they used to live in came back to her instantly. 'Ichika… Ichika…' She kept smiling at his direction. "I-Ichika, a-arigatou. I… I will take this gift."

_Flash! _

The sword reverted back to a bracelet. It's still glowing.

"S-Say, Ichika, why don't we talk… you know, for old time sake. haha," She said sounding like she's not embarrassed.

"Hm? Hm, well, it's already evening and…"

"N-No, it's okay. It's just about 6 PM in the morni—I-I mean in the evening."

"Eh? It's already…" Looking at the clock, yup, it's already pass 6 PM, it's time for dinner. …But… "…" Ichika has a very tired expression on his face.

"…? Ichika?"

"…Ah… Ah… Houki, tell the others that… I will be sleeping… early… ahh…" He fell unconscious on the bed and was out cold.

"Wah—I-Ichika…? H-Hey, Ichika! You're—Hm?" Houki noticed that he has fallen asleep. "Wha… He's… sleeping?" Leaning closer to make sure, yup, he's sleeping. "…Hm, maybe I should just—" Houki thought of leaving the room. The bracelet stopped glowing. Just then when she decided to leave, "…" She stepped back, and then she continued to walk backward. "…" Staring at Ichika's sleeping face… "… … …" The night continued…

...Later that night…

"Hmngh, hmngh, hm?" Ichika woke up. It's dark in his room. "Huh? What was I… Ah," He remembered that he fell asleep before he could eat dinner—Oh, wait, and Houki… "Houki, where… Huh?" Houki is no longer here. It would make sense as Ichika noticed that the time is now 1 AM. "Oh, I… fell asleep. Hm?" Then he thought he heard something outside. "Huh…? Is that… an helicopter?" That's what he thought he has heard, he decided to look at the balcony. "Huh?" There's an helicopter approaching. Wait a minute, according to the treaty or agreement, the Japanese government are supposed to observe what is happening in IS academy but is that helicopter part of the government or… "Hm?" He spotted Cecilia. "Cecilia Alcott…? What is she…"

End of Chapter 4


End file.
